


Десять раз

by LadyOfTheFlowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheFlowers/pseuds/LadyOfTheFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи Томлинсон точно знал сколько людей было в комнате, когда он встретил Гарри Стайлза: семнадцать. Он знал это, потому что относится к тому типу людей, которые замечают маленькие детали, до которых остальным нет дела. У Луи обсессивно-компульсивный психоз ( так же известен как невроз навязчивых состояний). Но давайте будем говорить на чистоту: его внимание к этим незначительным мелочам исходит только из того, что он подонок, которому плевать на всех, кроме него самого. И так было ровно до того момента, пока он не увидел Гарри в десятый раз.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748581) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Он постоянно включал и выключал свет,  
> Открывал и закрывал дверь, считал свои шаги:  
> Тридцать-шесть, тридцать-семь, тридцать-восемь, тридцать-девять, сорок.  
> В конце концов мне пришлось сказать ему, что если он будет продолжать открывать дверь, то не успеет встать солнце, как в доме будет полно воров. Он ответил пытаясь поцеловать меня один раз, но, в конечном счете, поцеловал меня двадцать три раза, а потом еще раз для четного двадцать четвертого. Ему пришлось перецеловать меня дважды, потому что "наши рты недостаточно соприкасались".  
> Бывало, что я просыпалась глубокой ночью, слушая как он повторяет "твою мать" снова и снова: он ударился пальцем ноги о дверь ванной, и не мог перестать матерится, когда начал.  
> Я долго смотрела на его подушку, пока перед глазами не начинали мигать белые пятна;  
> мне снилось, что мы в опере вдвоем, но вместо прекрасного трепетного голоса который разливался по залу, мы слушали как два сопрано пели «твою мать» в тон La Traviata.  
> На следующее утро он извиняется, говорит, что новые таблетки всему виной, они причина его дерьмового настроения, и что он больше их не принимает;  
> Я ответила, что наверное, это побочный эффект их работы.  
> Два дня спустя приезжает скорая, и увозит его;  
> Он случайно порезал запястье ножом для мяса, когда резал морковку на рагу.  
> Но, он не мог оставить порез лишь одном запястье;  
> Порезы должны быть на двух запястьях.  
> (с) Meggie Royer

Луи Томлинсон встретил Гарри Стайлза в понедельник. Он помнил это, потому что любил понедельники. Он любил их, потому что все остальные их ненавидели, а он не был похож на всех остальных. Он смеялся слишком громко, когда вокруг была тишина, он рассказывал секреты, которые обещал хранить и постоянно говорил пошлости в самых неудобных ситуациях. Если ему кто-то не нравился, он мог подойти и высказать ему это в лицо. Он был из того типа людей, которые тебе нравятся, и ты себя за это ненавидишь. А Луи наслаждался всем вниманием, которое получал от таких людей. Сколько он себя помнил, ему всегда хотелось быть в центре всех событий. Его родители были заняты, воспитывая пятерых детей, так что он не получал достаточно внимания, будучи ребенком. Так как он был самым старшим, ему приходилось быть самым ответственным; но он не был. Он выбирался с дому среди ночи раз в неделю. Он ели закончил школу, и если бы не его театральные способности и участие в драмкружке, он не попал бы в университет. Все знали, каким был Луи Томлинсон, и любили его еще больше, когда он вел себя, как козел. Поэтому, когда в тот понедельник он встретил Гарри Стайлза, он был сильно удивлен, когда отреагировал на него не так, как обычно реагировал на новых знакомых. 

Он был в том маленьком кафе, в котором они с друзьями обычно зависали после пар. В прошлом году они превратили это в традицию - приходить туда каждый понедельник. Они занимали целый угол, делясь плохими шутками и громко смеясь. В тот день он зависал со своим лучшим другом Зейном и парой знакомых. Луи знал Зейна практически всю жизнь. Он был его единственным настоящим другом, единственным, кого он держался всю жизнь и единственным, до которого ему было дело. Остальные были просто знакомыми, которых он терпел, чтобы проводить весело время и чувствовать себя нужным и обожаемым. Ему нравилось, когда им восхищаются, нравилось чувствовать себя значимым. В тот понедельник у Луи было особо хорошее настроение. Это был первый день занятий после каникул, и их отпустили раньше. Это впервые в новом учебном году они встретились все вместе.

"Луи, помнишь ту девчонку с прошлого года. Такая подтянутая блондинка?"

"Чувак, я знаю много блондинок," ответил Луи достаточно громко для того, чтобы девушка за прилавком обратила на них внимание. Он ей подмигнул, и она покраснела, естественно. 

"Не будь придурком, ты знаешь о ком я говорю. Как же ее звали...." Зейн задумался. "Эдвард! Перри Эдвард."

"А точно, такая стройная," ответил Луи, наблюдая, как три парня заходят в кофейню. 

"Ну, прошлой ночью я с ней переспал!"

"Ты что?" Его внимание вернулось к другу. Зейн не был из того типа парней, которые спят с теми, чьего имени они не помнят. Под это описание больше подходит Луи. 

"Было реально круто," все остальные парни за их столом оживились, расспрашивая его о подробностях, привлекая внимание трио парней, которые вошли. И в этот момент Луи встретился взглядом с Гарри в первый раз. Было ровно 15:35, он заметил, потому часы весели прямо над его кудрявой головой. 

"Лу! Я говорю, я должен чаще спать с незнакомыми девушками! На что ты смотришь?" Спросил Зейн, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, что так привлекло внимание Луи. Гарри уже повернулся к своим друзьям. 

У Зейна на лице выражалось полное непонимание. 

"Ты знаешь этих парней?" Спросил он. 

"Нет." Быстро ответил Луи.

"Почему ты на них смотрел?" 

"Я не на них смотрел, идиот! Я смотрел на новую официантку!" Сказал он громко. 

"Пойди пригласи ее на свидание!" Предложил его друг Стэн. "Кажется, она на тебя запала."

"Конечно приглашу," он прошел мимо кудрявого парня, который разговаривал с двумя своими друзьями, ожидая кофе.

"Привет, красотка. Не нальешь мне еще чаю? Крепкого, без сахара."

"Да, я запомнила."

"Ну конечно ты запомнила."

Она опять покраснела.

Он повернулся к своему столику, показывая большой палец парням, но его взгляд опять встретился с глазами кудрявого парня. Теперь, когда он стоял ближе, он заметил какие они зеленые. Ему необходимо было точно узнать какого именно они оттенка зеленого. Когда он сфокусировал взгляд, то заметил отвращение на лице парня. 

"На что ты смотришь?" Спросил жестко Луи.

"Просто никогда еще не встречал такого придурка в своей жизни. Это увлекательно."

Двое его друзей громко засмеялись. Блондин просто раздражал своим смехом. Луи вызывающе посмотрел на них, но не успел ничего ответить, потому что девушка принесла их заказы.

«Спасибо,» сказал парень с темными волосами, и они заняли столик возле двери.

«Вот твой чай,» сказала застенчиво девушка.

«Спасибо, милая, как, кстати, тебя зовут?»

«Элеонор, но ты можешь звать меня Эл.»

«Ну, я уверен, увидимся позже, милая.»

Когда он вернулся за столик, друзья спросили его о девушке. Он ответил что-то невнятное, бродя взглядом по кофейне, часто останавливаясь на столике кудрявого парня. Кто он такой, чтобы так с ним разговаривать? Он не знал ни парня, ни его двоих друзей. Они, наверное, первокурсники, а Луи знал, что у него есть определенная репутация; многие знали его, хотя он понятия не имел об их существовании. У него не было времени на скучных людей. Но этот парень не был похож на тех, кого он знал по универу. На нем была футболка с изображением неизвестной ему группы; у него было много татуировок,но он не был похож на парня, на котором должны быть татуировки. Он говорил как-то безразлично, но вдруг начинал смеяться, показывая огромные ямочки на щеках. Наверное, Луи пялился на него достаточно долго, пытаясь понять, почему законы физики не влияли на его волосы, потому что пара зеленых глаз тоже теперь смотрели на него. Он хотел выразить дерзость на своем лице, как раз ту, за которую его обожали друзья, но все что у него получилось - это маленькая улыбка, за которой скрывалось смущение, за его предыдущее поведение. 

«Что за бред, я никогда не о чем не сожалею,» сказал он сам себе, ожидая увидеть ответ во взгляде парня. Он его так и не получил.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующей неделе Луи сидел над своим эссе по английскому в библиотеке, проклиная преподавателя, за то, что тот задал домашнее в самом начале семестра. Он лениво листал страницы книги, проверяя телефон каждые пять минут. Он дал свой номер той официантке, Элеонор и ждал от нее сообщения. Она ему не особо понравилась, но произвела определенное впечатление на его друзей, поэтому неплохо было бы заполучить ее в свою коллекцию. Сейчас он бы уделил внимание любому, лишь бы его отвлекли от учебы. Телефон засветился, и он облегченно вздохнул.

"Наконец-то."  
 _Это Элеонор. Отпишись. х_

Привет, дорогая. Как ты?

_Я на работе, и тут скучновато. Не хочешь заглянуть?_

Луи задумался над предложением, но ему не настолько нравилась эта девушка. Плюс, если там не будет его друзей, чтобы посмотреть, как он с ней флиртует, так в чем вообще тогда смысл?

Не могу, домашка. Но тебе стоит заглянуть на эту вечеринку в субботу, я пришлю тебе адрес. 

_конечно. х_

Так что он трахнет ее на вечеринке, все его друзья будут ревновать и завидовать, и с этим можно будет покончить. Естественно, будет немного неловко, когда они придут в кафе в следующий раз, но ему на самом деле было на это плевать, как и всегда.

Он встал, чтобы взять новые книги, потому что те, которые у него были, не совсем подходили, чтобы написать ессе. Что значит для тебя любовь? Это была тема. Когда Луи ее получил, он громко спросил "Вы что блядь, издеваетесь надо мной?" И препод просто ответил "не моя проблема" и сказал сдать эссе на неделю раньше, чем всем остальным. Тема была для него не самой легкой, потому что он никогда не был влюблен. Ну, он спал с множеством девушек, на некоторых западал, но никогда не влюблялся, по крайней мере, он так думал. Пока он проходил между рядами книг, раздумывая о задании, он услышал шепот. Осторожно отодвинув книгу, чтобы посмотреть, кто там был, "Во всем виноваты звезды" Джона Грина, он заметил, книга, о которой его сестра постоянно трещала дома. Он присмотрелся внимательнее. Там целовалась пара. Он уже хотел поставить книгу назад, когда они повернулись, и Луи заметил, что второй человек в паре, которого он принял за девушку, не был девушкой. Это был парень, но не просто парень, а тот парень из кофейни, с кудрявыми волосами. Он целовался с очень высоким темноволосым парнем. Он чувствовал себя извращенцем, вот так подглядывая за ними, но интрига была слишком большой. Он никогда бы не подумал, что "зеленоглазый" мог бы оказаться геем. Верх его кофты был довольно низким, показывая двух птиц, прямо под ключицами. Луи неосознанно закусил губу. Он громко выдохнул, чем заставил огромные зеленые глаза распахнуться. Луи с грохотом уронил книгу.   
«Ник, кто-то за нами наблюдает."

«Мне плевать, Гарри."

«А мне нет." Он быстро оттолкнул высокого парня и пошел в сторону Луи. Томлинсон быстро побежал к своему столу, хватая рюкзак, надеясь, что Гарри его не узнает.

**  
Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Луи подсматривал, как Гарри целуется с парнем. С тех пор он трахнул трех девушек. Он нашел самых девчачных девушек, которых знал и не успокоился, пока не закончилось какое-либо желание еще с кем-то спать. Он никогда не чувствовал того, что почувствовал в тот день, и ему было пиздец как страшно. Но после того, как он трахнул этих девушек его попустило, и пропало все возбуждение. Он продолжал себе повторять, что почувствовал себя так, потому что у него не было секса несколько недель. Не то, что бы он боялся, что может быть геем, потому что он точно не гей, просто ситуация его поразила; они зажимались в библиотеке, сама ситуация заводила. Его мысли быстро перенеслись к тому воспоминанию, когда ему пришлось быстро подрочить в туалете, после того, как он засмотрелся на парня в спортзале в одиннадцатом классе, и еще раз когда у него встал, когда Зейн переодевался у него в комнате. Это ничего не означало, потому что он не гей. Ему нравились девушки, с сиськами, их формы и то, как они стонали его имя, будто до него их никто не доводил до оргазма. Ему нравилось, как они пахли, и это именно то, что он повторял себе, пока целовал Элеонор на вечеринке. Он делал это у всех на виду, и все его поведение просто кричало «Я не гей». Он грубо схватил ее за грудь, сжимая.

«Не тут, давай найдем местечко поукромнее,» сказала она.  
«Ага, я найду тебя, мне нужно выпить,» пьяно ответил он.

«Я напишу тебе.»

«Ага, так и сделай.»

Он подошел к импровизированному бару, налил себе две стопки и быстро выпил.

«Привет, чувак! Сегодня та самая ночь для тебя и девушки с кофейни?» пробубнил Стэн. Луи знал, как тот завидует.

«Да, это будет незабываемый трах. И мне уже пора.»

«Ага , удачи!» подбодрил его друг.

«Такой неудачник,» подумал он про себя, ищя место потише, где он бы смог написать Элеонор.

«О Гарри,» громкий стон доносился прямо из-за двери возле которой он стоял.

«Тебе нравится, да?»

Луи узнал бы этот голос из тысячи, низкий, скрипучий, такой _мужской_. Это был он. Его пьяное сознание заставило его подойти ближе и ближе к двери, с которой доносились все больше громких стонов. Дверь была приоткрыта, поэтому он заглянул. Он увидел Гарри, на коленях перед высоким парнем с библиотеки. Он был без рубашки, и Луи смотрел как мышцы на его спине двигаются синхронно с его головой.

«Я трахну тебя так сильно, детка, ты будешь кричать,» говорил тот Ник.

«И я каждый раз толкаюсь тебе на встречу,» простонал Гарри, после чего Луи не слышал ничего кроме небрежных поцелуев и прикосновений кожи к коже, потому что они исчезли с его поля зрения. Он был готов кончить прямо тогда и там, когда услышал раздражающий, слишком девчачий, голос.

«Вот ты где, детка,» прошептала Элеонор в его ухо.

«Иди сюда…» он грубо схватил ее за запястье и потащил в ближайшую пустую спальню.

Он быстро раздел ее, жестко целуя с крепко зажмуренными глазами. Он пытался почувствовать ее длинные волосы, маленькую грудь и сладкий запах. Но пока он толкался в нее, все о чем он мог думать, так это о копне кудрявых волос и низком голосе, стонущем его имя. Он сделал двадцать три толчка (да, он считал), перед тем как громко кончить в нее. Он открыл глаза и немедленно почувствовал пьяную сонливость. Все о чем он мог думать, когда она обняла его своей маленькой ручкой, что она не то, чего он на самом деле хочет.


	3. Chapter 3

Следующая их встреча была немного другой. Луи вышел на утреннюю пробежку перед занятиями. Он удвоил спортивные тренировки, в наказание за свое субботнее поведение. Луи чувствовал отвращение к себе. Бег позволял не задумываться ни о чем. Утро было почти идеальным, ветер приятно охлаждал кожу. Луи заметил четыре собаки и десять симпатичных девушек, пока не увидел Гарри. Парень делал растяжку, его тело выглядело безупречно. Луи было нужно, необходимо, чтобы он заметил его, просто потому что он не мог смириться с тем фактом, что кто-то не обращает на него внимания.

«Что за бред, Томлинсон? Что с тобой не так?» подумал он, прибавив скорости, лишь бы перестать думать. И именно, пробегая мимо Гарри, он запнулся о камень, и, пролетев приличное расстояние, приземлился на живот. Луи застонал, каждая часть его тела болела, но не было ничего хуже стыда, который он чувствовал.

«Ты в порядке? Такое падение кажется прилично болезненным,» проговорил так хорошо знакомый голос.

«Я в порядке,» ответил Луи, пытаясь убедить в этом себя больше чем кого-либо.

Он до сих пор лежал на животе, боясь пошевельнуться, боясь увидеть выражение лица человека, который засел у него в голове с субботы. Внезапно он почувствовал давление на своем плече, и Гарри как-то сумел дотащить его до ближайшей скамейки.

« Я Гарри,» услышал он, пристально изучая траву.

«Я Луи,» продолжая смотреть вниз.

«У тебя что-то болит?» Гарри дотронулся до его подбородка, чтобы приподнять лицо и посмотреть нет ли крови. Как только они встретились взглядами, Луи понял, что что-то не так. Гарри быстро убрал руку и запустил ее в свои волосы. Луи задержал дыхание на девять секунд, пока его возможность функционировать не вернулась.

«Я узнаю тебя,» сказал высокий парень.

«Конечно узнаешь,» подумал Луи, подавляя усмешку.

«Ты смотрел на меня, пока я целовался в библиотеке,» ухмыльнулся он. Этот придурок ухмыльнулся!

«О чем ты блядь говоришь?» ответил Луи, защищаясь.

«Я знаю, что это был ты. Твои глаза.»

Он узнал его по глазам. Все, что понадобилось парню, чтобы узнать его были глаза. Его цвет заинтересовал или форма? Или то, как они потемнели от желания (и под желанием он имел в виду естественную реакцию в такой ситуации)? Или вообще глаза полностью? Луи нужно это знать. Наверное, Луи выглядел странно, вот так вот замерев, потому что он опять услышал низкий голос.

«Да все в порядке, я не против, я имею в виду, тебе было просто интересно.»

«Не было мне интересно, это было просто совпадение!»

Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

«Ну, если ты так говоришь.»

Они сидели на лавочке достаточно долго для того, чтобы Луи успел заметить, насколько рука Гарри больше его. Его взгляд проскользнул по рукам парня; с первого взгляда он насчитал восемь тату.

«Они крутые, правда?» спросил весело Гарри.

«Нормальные.»

«У меня их тридцать.»

«ТРИДЦАТЬ?» вскричал Луи, чем вызвал приступ смеха у Гарри.

«Ага, я немного увлекся.»

« Я заметил.» сказал Луи.

«Как будто ты в жизни не был чем-то одержим.»

Луи не ответил, вся его дерзость исчезла, когда он вспомнил, как это странно то, что он замечает, считает и запоминает все несущественные мелочи. Он делал так, сколько себя помнит. Все началось с того, что так он успокаивался, когда был напуган. Он считал все звезды, которые мог увидеть из окна своей комнаты, когда не мог уснуть. Когда ему было грустно, он считал, сколько секунд ему нужно, чтобы перестать плакать. Вскоре его мама была обеспокоена этой привычкой и отвела его к психологу. Он сказал ей, что это такой способ бороться с тревогой. Но с тех пор это был его секрет. Луи убедил маму, что это была только фаза, и она уже прошла. Ему было так стыдно, что он не сказал даже Зейну.

«Я сказал что-то не так?»

«Мне пора.» Луи вернулся в реальность, поднимаясь с лавочки, чувствуя резкую боль.

«Подожди, ты уверен, что в порядке?»

«Успокойся, мам, все нормально.»

«Увидимся позже?» спросил младший парень.

«Ну, ты меня точно увидишь,» вся его дерзость снова была при нем.

**

Потихоньку Луи пришлось смириться с фактом, что за один день его мысли слишком часто возвращались к Гарри. Он пришел к этому выводу однажды ночью, один в постели. Его рука медленно скользила по его животу, потирая его. Он думал о той девушке, Ханне, с его драмкружка. Она была милая, с неплохими сиськами. Его рука скользнула под резинку трусов, и он начал мягко потирать себя. Чем сильнее он возбуждался, тем больше белокурая девушка в его мыслях превращалась в высокого парня. В парня с полными губами, розовыми и такими мягкими. Он представляли их на своей шее, груди, и ему хватило четырех толчков в свою руку, чтобы сильно кончить, пачкая белье.

Сначала он от этого отгораживался, делал вид, что это не имеет значения, но потом все же решил поговорить с Зейном. У него с Зейном всегда были прекрасные отношения. С ним он не боялся быть собой (за исключением его невроза навязчивых состояний). Зейн не раз видел его плачущим, во время развода родителей, и он всегда оказывался рядом с горячим шоколадом, мягким одеялом и его любимым фильмом. Зейн всегда знал, когда его друг не был в своем «нормальном состоянии», он терял эти огоньки в глазах и чаще опускал голову. Это не было и так уж заметно, но Зейн знал его хорошо, так что Луи не удивился, когда через несколько дней после его разговора с татуированным парнем, Зейн постучал в его дверь, перед свиданием с Пэрри (после того как он «зажимался» с ней раз пять, ему пришлось признать, что она ему действительно нравится).

«Друг, с тобой явно что-то не так в последнее время. Я чувствую.»

Луи оторвался от экрана своего компьютера.

«Слава Богу, он наконец-то заметил,» подумал про себя Луи, он бы ничего не сказал Зейну, если бы тот не сделал первый шаг. С Зейном была та же история. Они всегда ждали, когда один заметит, что с другим что-то не так. 

«Ты прав, Малик.»

«Конечно, я прав, Томмо. Так что рассказывай.»

Это оказалось намного сложнее, чем Луи предполагал. Он не мог этого сделать.

«Я кое-кого встретил…»

«Элеонор?»

Луи громко вздохнул. Ну, это будет еще сложнее, чем он ожидал. Он покачал головой.

«Ту девчонку с драмкружка? Блондинку?»

«Нет, не ее.»

«Кого?»

«Это сложно.»

Луи заметил тревогу в глазах друга, когда тот осторожно забрал у него лэптоп и сел рядом.

«Скажи мне, Лу.»

«Не могу, я так себя ненавижу. Я пытался забыть, но ничего не получается.»

Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем Зейн разрушил гробовую тишину.

«Это парень?»

Луи не смог остановить слезу, которая скатилась по его щеке. Он так себя ненавидел за то, что был таким ранимым, меньше чем за месяц этот парень Гарри перевернул его мир с ног на голову. Еще пугал тот факт, что он едва знал парня. Он все время представлял себе, какой он, как ведет себя в разных ситуациях. В его голове Гарри был идеальным человеком. 

Он легонько кивнул, неуверен в том, что Зейн заметит. Но когда он почувствовал сильные руки, охватывающие его туловище, притягивая его в крепкие объятия, он позволил себе полностью расплакаться. 

«Нечего страшного, ты же понимаешь. Я не против, если тебе нравятся парни.»

«Мне не нравятся...парни.» слабо отрицал Луи в плечо Зейна. « Я не знаю, что делать.»

«Просто доверься чувствам.»

Но Луи не знал, как позволить себе почувствовать.


	4. Chapter 4

Открыться Зейну было, как сбросить гору с плеч, ведь только с ним он мог быть откровенным. Но теперь, когда Луи говорил какую-то пошлость в сторону девушки, Зейн смотрел на него с немного беспокойной улыбкой, по-дружески напоминая, что он все знает и не одобряет то, как Луи пытается это скрыть. 

Это и случилось вечером в пятницу в одном из баров возле общежитий. Все парни с футбольной команды праздновали первую победу сезона. И так как Луи был капитаном, он был просто обязан быть там. Обычно он любил повыпендриваться в барах, но в тот вечер ему хотелось только залезть в постель с пачкой чипсов и смотреть повторы «24».

Но он был там, уже давно с пустым стаканом, пытаясь вести себя как кто-то, кем он не был. Луи знал, что остался прежним, но потихоньку принимал тот факт, что ему нравятся парни. В тот вечер, он понял, что не один парень не цепляет его так, как это сделал тот Гарри, за такой короткий период времени. Он пытался убедить себя, что удача и так слишком часто была на его стороне, и шансы снова случайно его встретить слишком малы. И вообще, он не уверен, что хочет его видеть, потому что такие встречи практически сводят его с ума. С такими выводами он подошел с Зейном к бару.  
«Как тебе тот бармен?» спросил его младший парень.  
Луи отметил, что в общем то парень очень даже ничего, с накачанными руками, но не совсем его тип. И когда он увидел его лицо, он понял, что это друг Гарри. Луи вспомнил их первую встречу, это был тот парень с темными волосами. Он подошел к ним, и Зейн сделал заказ.

«Лу, с тобой все в порядке? Он что, завел тебя один только своим видом?» выдал Зейн с саркастическим смешком. 

Если этот парень тут, то есть большая вероятность того, что и Гарри здесь. Его пульс значительно ускорился. Он посмотрел за барную стойку; за стеклом 32 бутылки спиртного были ровно выставлены в ряд, 13 банок Red Bull, 8 банок Колы и 2 бутылки клюквенного сока стояли в мини холодильнике. За барной стойкой работало 4 человека, 3 парня и девушка. Его сердце до сих пор сильно билось, и он подумал, что умрет на месте, когда почувствовал руку на своем плече. Ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать кто это. Он прекрасно помнил, как почувствовал эту руку на своем плече впервые. Луи посмотрел на Зейна с ужасом в глазах, он не хотел поворачиваться к Гарри. Просто не мог.

«Что не так?» тихо сказал он.

Луи вздохнул, и Зейн, взявшись за его второе плечо, заставил его обернуться. Шок Луи оказался даже большим, чем он ожидал. Он немного запомнил Гарри, но видеть его здесь, прямо перед собой, таким, таким реальным, превосходило все воспоминания. Он казался выше, его улыбка шире, а глаза зеленее.

«Каковы были шансы?» Гарри пытался перекрикнуть музыку.

«Очень невелики,» вспомнил Луи.

«Да…» было все, что он смог проговорить.

Бармен вернулся с двумя бутылками пива, которые заказал Зейн, и подал одну Луи. 

«Привет, Лиам! Два шота водки каждому.» Сказал Гарри своему другу.

«Нет..» возразил Луи.

«Тебе нужно больше выпивки, ты выглядишь напряженным.»

Луи нахмурился, и Гарри рассмеялся.

"Ты знаешь, ты такой странный."

Луи был серьезно зол на себя; люди НИКОГДА не думали, что он странный. Они им восхищались, а не шутили над ним.

"Я не странный, а ты идиот."

"Странный, странный! Бери, странный парень." Он предложил ему шоты, и Луи взял рюмку. Ему ставало лучше; от предыдущей выпивки стал заметен эффект. Зейн схватил его за руку и прошептал "Хороший выбор, друг", прежде, чем вернуться к их друзьям. Луи покраснел, и Гарри это заметил. 

"Все в порядке?"

"Ты произнес это предложение слишком много раз за тот период времени, когда мы говорили."

И теперь настала очередь Гарри краснеть, а Луи широко улыбаться. Так было лучше. Они говорили точно 3 минуты и 47 секунд до того , пока Гарри положил руку на его передплечье. Парень из Донкастера рефлекторно отодвинул руку. Кажеться, Гарри это не заботило.

"Ты куришь траву?" спросил внезапно Гарри.

"Иногда...а ты?"

"Иногда, вот как сейчас, хочешь пойти покурить?"

"ДА" кричало его сознание, предвкушая время наедине с Гарри.

"Я не знаю."

"Я не хочу тебя заставлять, ничего такого, Луи, просто хотел выйти на свежий воздух, да и это всегда весело, ты же знаешь."

Луи кивнул, и так они пробирались через толпу и вышли через черный ход. Они оказались в маленьком, плохо освещенном переулке. Гарри залез на старые ступеньки и похлопал на место возле себя. 

"Так будет легче," все что он сказал, уже доставая наркотик.

Он запалил косяк и легко затянулся, терпеливо, и одной этой картины было для Луи уже слишком много, когда он садился на ступеньку. Гарри передал ему косяк, откидуясь назад и упираясь локтями на неудобную верхнюю ступеньку. В таком положении его футболка была слишком короткой, показывая часть его торса и начало V линии. 

"На что ты смотришь?" громко спросил Гарри, явно перекривляя эти первые слова, которые в его сторону произнес Луи. Меньший парень приподнял плечи, быстро делая затяжку, немного давясь дымом. Он сделал глоток пива. Намного лучше.

"Тебе не кажется странным, что мы так часто случайно натыкаемся друг на друга?" поинтересовался Гарри.

"Да, 5 раз за немного больше месяца," выдал Луи, прежде, чем пожалеть об этом. По крайней мере он не сказал, сколько дней, 'немного больше месяца', ведь он знает точно.

"Не может быть," сказал Гарри, "я могу назвать только четыре."

"Твою мать," пробормотал Луи, конечно же Гарри не знал, что Луи был свидетелем того, как он делает минет. 

"Я тебя видел на какой-то вечеринке."

"И ты не подошел со мной поговорить?" Гарри притворился обиженным.

"Ян? был занят."

"Ну прости, что я был для тебя такой ношей, как твоя фамилия, кстате? Думаю, это важно, мы же теперь с тобой собутыльники и наркоманим тут вместе. Я не делюсь травой с кем попало, ты знаешь, так что можешь считать себя счастливчиком, и теперь ты обязан говорить со мной каждый раз, когда видишь меня, ибо я интереснее любого дела, которым ты занят." Гарри не затыкался явно под воздействием наркотика, это была его шестая затяжка. Но все о чем мог думать Луи, это то, что Гарри был чертовски прав.

"Томлинсон."

"Стайлз."

И они пожали руки, обмениваясь стандартными "приятно познакомиться", "твое имя подошло бы пилоту самолета", "ты должен посвятить свое будущее актерской карьере". Трава была хорошей, Луи чувствовал, как из него исчезает вся тревога. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо, и он знал, что наркотики и алкоголь не единственная причина. Это потому что он был собой и не пытался казаться лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Он был на равных правах с Гарри, и это было круто. Когда Зейн позвонил и спросил, уходит ли он с ним домой, он вернулся в реальность.

"Я должен идти," он поднялся, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на ступеньках, голова крутилась.

"Не так быстро, Томлинсон!" Гарри резко схватил его за предплечье и грубо усадил назад на ступеньки. 

"Забей мне в телефон свой номер. Я не в состоянии продиктовать тебе свой."

Луи смеялся так сильно, что ему понадобилось пять минут, чтобы добавить свой номер в список контактов."

"Скоро увидимся, Стайлз."

"Ну, ты меня точно увидишь," опять передразнил он.

 

**

Луи не слышал о Гарри с тех пор как дал ему свой номер. Ни звонка, ни одного сообщения. Луи чувствовал, как его сердце с каждым днем сжимается все больше, когда он думал о парне, его лицо потихоньку исчезало из памяти, он начинал забывать звук его голоса, форму его волос. Но каждый раз, когда он брал в руки косяк, все, о чем он мог думать был этот парень. Зейн, будучи самым лучшим другом, утешал его вкусной едой, слезливыми фильмами и хорошими шутками. Так что три недели спустя, Луи уже сфокусировался на футболе и промежуточном контроле в университете.

Заходя в магазин возле общежития , чтобы затариться энергетическими напитками для интенсивной ночи учебы, он услышал раздражающий смех. Он знал его, но не мог вспомнить, кому из его друзей принадлежал. Смех доносился из отделения с пивом и сквозь стеклянную дверь Луи увидел белокурого парня.

«Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он будет здесь с кем угодно, но не с Гарри, я не хочу видеть его, я не…» но поток его мыслей был прерван фразой «Заткнись, Найл,» произнесенной низким мягким голосом.

Луи схватил напитки и пошел к кассе. Он нервно топал ногой, наблюдая за тем, как медленно работает кассир. Ему стало тяжело дышать, сердцебиение ускорилось. Он потянулся за телефоном.

«Зейн, помоги…» но прежде, чем он смог закончить сообщение телефон завибрировал в его руке.

«Я вижу тебя,» с нового номера. В шоке Луи уронил банки; ему был так стыдно, что он быстро выбежал из магазина, пытаясь сдержать слезы. Он бежал так быстро, что сбился с дыхания и ему пришлось остановится. Луи оперся головой о кирпичную стену общежития и закрыл глаза. Он никак не мог успокоиться.

«Луи?» донесся до него шепот.

«Нет,» ответил он.

«Я хочу спросить, в порядке ли ты, но думаю, что это будет слишком.»

Луи улыбнулся стене, прежде, чем повернутся лицом к Гарри. Он спустился по стене и сел на землю. Гарри сел прямо возле него, слишком близко, как по Луи.

«Что случилось?» было единственным, что хотел узнать Гарри.

«Почему ты мне не написал?» было, единственным, что хотел узнать Луи.

«На самом деле, я не хотел тебе надоедать, я имею ввиду, я мало о тебе знал, так что я поспрашивал людей, и оказалось, что ты не из того типа людей, которые общаются со мной.»

«Ты не знаешь меня, никто не знает.»

«Тогда расскажи мне кто ты…Моя общага за две минуты отсюда, и тут как бы не жарко…»

Луи знал, что ему было бы лучше отклонить предложение, но ничего не ответив, он просто пошел за этим Стайлзом к его общаге. Когда они зашли в комнату, Луи обратил внимание на постеры инди-групп на стенах, большую не заправленную кровать и кучи одежды, разбросанных по полу.

«Прости за беспорядок,» тихо пробубнил Гарри, забрасывая одежду в шкаф.  
«Успокойся, Гарри, мне плевать,» он прошелся по комнате, оглядывая постеры и рассматривая книги.

«Хочешь чаю?»

«Конечно.»

Он говорили, пока Гарри готовил чай. Луи сел на не заправленную кровать, накинув покрывало себе на бедра.

«Ты не похож ни на кого из тех, кого я знаю,» выдал Луи, немедленно жалея об этом.

«Почему?» Гарри посмотрел на него, с блеском в глазах.

«Не знаю…тебе было наплевать на меня, когда мы впервые встретились, да и в прошлый раз тоже, все на территории кампуса мечтают о моем номере телефона, и подружится со мной, но не ты.»

«Я не понимаю, почему я должен дружить с кем-то , о ком ничего не знаю. Я дружу с людьми, которых я полюбил , постепенно узнавая. И ты не тот, о котором говорит его репутация. И я это знаю хотя бы по тому факту, что ты беспокоился, когда я не дал о себе знать.»

Луи вздохнул, зол на себя за то, что был таким открытым перед Гарри.

«Я не узнаю себя, когда я с тобой,» выдал Луи.

«Что?» Гарри наклонился ближе, чтобы услышать, что он говорит. Его волосы щекотали Луи нос, они пахли яблочным шампунем и сигаретами. Они были такими мягкими и Луи закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах. Казалось, что они застыли в таком положении на несколько часов, пока Гарри не повторил.

«Что ты сказал? Я не услышал тебя,» он отклонился назад, чтобы заглянуть Луи в глаза.

«Ничего,» тихо сказал Луи.

«Луи, я не буду осуждать тебя.»

«Все обсуждают.»

«А я не буду.»

«Но я первый из тех, кто осуждает людей.»

«И это не значит, что ты плохой парень.»

«Рядом с тобой я не узнаю себя,» он наконец-то повторил громче.

«Это хорошо или плохо?»

«Я не знаю.»

«Я думаю это хорошо,» решил Гарри, положив руку на бедро Луи. Последний парень так быстро отдернулся, что упал на пол.

«Я не такой как ты!» вскричал он, со злостью на лице. Луи не мог так близко к нему находиться, это слишком его пугало.

«Прости, я не думал, что это имеет какое-то значение…» выдал Гарри, потирая шею.

Луи смог подняться и посмотреть на Гарри, ему было настолько стыдно, что он не смог сдержать слез. Он тихонько плакал, пока возле него не оказался Гарри, осторожно дотрагиваясь до его плеча.

«Ничего, если я тебя обниму?» осторожно спросил Гарри.

Луи продолжал плакать и медленно кивнул, почувствовав руки на своей талии, и тепло окутывавшее его тело. Он уткнулся Гарри в шею, пытаясь перестать плакать.

«Давай, садись сюда.» Они смогли сесть, не разрывая объятий, Гарри продолжал медленно гладить его по спине.

«Я не особо хорошо тебя знаю, но знаю, что ты особенный. Я вижу это по тому, как ты не боишься выражать свои чувства.»

«Обычно я не такой,» сказал Луи выбираясь с объятий и вытирая глаза краем футболки.

«И иногда это слишком?» спросил Гарри.

«Д..да.»

«Я понимаю.»

«Я думаю, мне пора,» прошептал Луи перед тем как встать.

«Ты можешь остаться…Я посплю на полу, мне как-то не по себе отпускать тебя в таком состоянии.»

«Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.»

«Ладно, я позвоню тебе завтра,» Гарри улыбнулся маленькой улыбкой и быстро его обнял.

«Пожалуйста, позвони.»


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри позвонил в 16:30, но Луи не поднял трубку. Он написал ему сообщение в 17:13, но оно осталось без ответа. Прошлой ночью Луи почувствовал себя таким уязвимым, расплакавшись перед Гарри, из-за него. А парень повел себя так, будто в этом нет ничего такого. И это пугало Луи. Он не мог смириться с фактом, что Гарри настолько ему понравился. И когда он был в душе, медленно поглаживая рукой пульсирующий член, с мыслями о запахе волос, длинном теле, которое было так близко к нему самому, защищая, излечивая его, он пытался убедить себя, что такие мысли для него только во вред. Он уперся одной рукой о стену, держа равновесие, его коленки стали подгибаться, когда он задвигал рукой быстрее, жестче. Он кончил от звука голоса Гарри, который казался таким четким, таким реальным в его памяти. Когда он немного успокоился, то понял, что голос все еще здесь, на этот раз громче и четче. Кто-то стучал в дверь. Он обернул полотенце вокруг талии и вышел из душа. 

«Луи, если ты там, пожалуйста, открой дверь. Иначе я сделаю это сам.»

Луи застыл в дверном проеме ванной, когда дверь его комнаты медленно открылась, и из-за нее показалась копна так хорошо знакомых кудрявых волос.

«Я переживал за тебя, ты придурок!» вскричал Гарри.

Старший парень не мог пошевелиться, он был в одном гребанном полотенце, практически голый и он только что дрочил под звуки его голоса.

«Луи!» 

«Я был в душе,» он неловко указал на полотенце и вздохнул; он никогда не был в неловких ситуациях.

«Ну, я звонил тебе, но ты не ответил!»

«Откуда ты вообще знаешь, где находится моя общага?»

«Все знают Луи Томлинсона, так ведь?»

Луи улыбнулся.

«Это так, но дай я хоть что-то одену, ок?»

«Конечно,» Гарри отвернулся к двери, и Луи быстро натянул штаны.

«Ладно, можешь поворачиваться.»

Когда он повернулся, Луи заметил что-то другое в глазах Гарри. Но как бы он не старался, он не мог понять что именно. Но Луи почувствовал какое-то сострадание к нему, сам не зная почему.

«Хммм…Я планировал заказать китайской еды и пересмотреть первый сезон Американской истории ужасов. Ты со мной?»

«Не смотрел этот сериал, но не могу отказаться от китайской еды.»

**

Было 2:12 ночи, когда Луи в шоке открыл глаза, почувствовав руку на своем животе. Они уснули, смотря сериал. Рука не его животе была тяжелой и теплой, и он был готов загореться. Чем больше он узнавал о Гарри, тем больше убеждался, насколько он был прав на его счет. Гарри был искренне добрым и смешным. Он всегда тихонько смеялся над своими же плохими шутками, но когда плохо шутил Луи, то он просто взрывался смехом, будто он в жизни не слышал ничего смешнее. У Луи было такое чувство, что Гарри из того типа людей, которым можно рассказать абсолютно все и не бояться чувствовать себя осужденным. Он медленно развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, на которого падал слабый свет от экрана телевизора. Он крепко спал, его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась. Он был красив; Луи на ум не приходило никакое друге слово, чтобы описать его. За всю свою жизнь он ни разу не был настолько в чем-то уверен. Лежать там, с этим парнем, было единственным, что имело значение. Казалось, что только в этом есть какой-то смысл. Он немного подвинулся, чтобы быть к нему лицом к лицу, и его движение заставили Гарри заворочаться во сне. Он открыл один глаз, быстро закрыл его, и снова открыл два, явно удивленный увидеть Луи здесь.

«Блядь, прости друг, мне пора.»

Но прежде, чем он смог пошевелится, Луи схватил его за руку.

«Пожалуйста, останься.»

«Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея,» ответил Гарри и проснулся окончательно.

«Почему?» отчаянно спросил Луи. Почему этому парню плевать на него как раз тогда, когда он в нем действительно нуждается?

«Я просто не могу,» дверь захлопнулась за его длинной фигурой.

Луи откинулся на матрас со слезами на глазах.

**

Прошло больше **месяца** и он до сих пор не слышал ничего от Гарри Стайлса. Луи был подавлен как никогда. Он ненавидел себя за то, что был недостаточно хорош для Гарри, и за то, что это его так задевало. Все его мысли сводились к младшему парню. Он перепробовал все, чтобы игнорировать их. Он стал идеальным студентом, наведуясь в библиотеку даже слишком часто, он интересовался отношениями Зейна, и даже подумывал о том, чтобы опять встречаться с Элеонор. Но уже после одного свидания, он понял, что не сможет притворяться. И как только боль начала утихать, спала эта тяжесть с сердца, и сознание немного прояснилось, Гарри Стайлс вернулся в его жизнь. Чувство можно сравнить, будто тебя ударили прямо в солнечное сплетение, когда ты совсем этого не ожидал.

Тем вечером Луи возвращался с библиотеки, смотря, как медленно падает легкий снег. Ему было холодно, и все его мысли вращались вокруг теплого душа и кровати с одеялком. Когда он подошел ближе, то увидел его сидящим возле двери на полу. Он склонил голову на руки, кудряшки были немного мокрыми от снега. 

“Что ты здесь забыл?» спросил жестко Луи. Не за что он не позволит этому парню снова ворваться в его жизнь.

«Я хотел тебя увидеть.»

«А я тебя видеть не хочу, так что, пожалуйста, уходи,» он повернул ключ дрожащей рукой и открыл дверь, в то время как Гарри поднялся с пола, с тем же выражением в глазах как и месяц назад. Старший парень вздохнул, «Ладно, но ты останешься не больше чем на десять минут, не хочу, чтобы тебя здесь видели.» Это было грубо, но Луи пытался защитить себя. И было только два варианта: быть грубым или бесконечно считать.

Гарри сел на его кровать, и выглядел он слишком уютно, на взгляд парня из Донкастера. Луи потянулся за одним стаканом и налил себе воды. Он не собирался делать ничего, чтоб Гарри задержался здесь.

«Ну, говори что-то, у меня нет времени для этого дерьма,» почти закричал Луи, пытаясь успокоить себя пересчитывая в сотый раз каждую мелочь в комнате.

«Прости.»

Луи засмеялся. «Ты извиняешься! За что? За то, что ушел, когда я просил тебя остаться или за то, что игнорировал меня месяц? Или за то, что внезапно появляешься возле моей двери, умоляя меня впустить тебя? Что с тобой вообще не так? Мне плевать, если ты не хочешь со мной общаться, но ради всего святого, оставь меня в покое и не возвращайся!»

«Ты не понимаешь.»

Луи был так зол; он со стуком поставил стакан и подошел к Гарри. «Что ты имеешь ввиду, я не понимаю?»

Гарри смотрел на свои колени, нервно потирая руки. Луи видел, как он кусал губу.

«ОТВЕЧАЙ МНЕ,» вскричал Луи, тряся Гарри за плечи. Парень поднял на него свои зеленые глаза. Луи немного отошел, эмоции захлестнули его намного быстрее, чем он ожидал.

«Вот что! Именно это! Как только ты начинаешь что-то чувствовать, ты сразу же закрываешься, ты слишком напуган, и я не хочу…»

«Ты не можешь…что?» вся его злость внезапно исчезла, и свой вопрос он произнес шепотом, садясь рядом с Гарри.

«Я не могу быть твоим другом.»

«Почему?»

“Потому что, я всегда буду думать о большем, и я знаю, ты тоже это чувствуешь, даже по тому, как ты на меня смотришь. Но как только это становится более реальным, ты сразу сдаешь назад. Я не настолько силен, чтобы выдержать отказ, не снова. Мне нужен кто-то, кто не будет стесняться того, кем он есть на самом деле, кто-то кто будет гордиться тем, что он…что он со мной. Так что когда я начал чувствовать к тебе что-то большее и увидел, как ты себя сдерживаешь, я понял, что опять останусь с разбитым сердцем. Так что я сбежал.»

Луи не мог нормально дышать, он даже не был уверен, что то, что( что, что-то ??) происходило, происходило на самом деле. Все казалось таким заоблачным, таким нереальным.

«Но я не смог перестать думать о тебе,» первая слеза упала на джинсы Гарри.

Луи услышал свой голос, но он не был уверен, что контролирует, что говорит.

«С того момента, как я впервые тебя увидел, я сам не свой. Ты заставил меня задуматься обо всей моей жизни, и я думаю…Я думаю, это нормально для меня быть напуганным. Я никогда не чувствовал…такого..раньше…но…»

«Пожалуйста, скажи это,» умолял Гарри беря Луи за руку. Его прикосновение было теплым и удобным, и Луи не чувствовал никакой неловкости, как он ожидал. Его рука была лучше, чем рука девушки. Гарри был большим, удобным, и это все, что было сейчас нужно Луи.

«Но когда я смотрю на тебя, всего несколько секунд, я больше не боюсь. Ничто не имеет значения кроме тебя, и того, что ты думаешь обо мне, и все это так ново для меня, так странно, и так, так внезапно…»

«Ты не уверен, что сможешь сделать это…» рука Гарри оставила руку Луи.

«Я в жизни еще не был в чем-то так не уверен, но, пожалуйста, не оставляй меня опять одного.»

И теперь уже тихонько плакал Луи. Он почувствовал сильную руку вокруг своих плеч, и то, как его притянули в ( к?) тонкому телу. Мурашки пробежали по спине, когда Гарри прошептал «Не оставлю,» ему на ухо. Луи прижимался к телу Гарри, тихо плача. Казалось, прошло несколько часов, прежде чем они легли на кровать, сильная рука Гарри вокруг его талии, горячее дыхание на затылке. Луи крепко держал его руку, чтобы быть уверенным, что Гарри не уйдет.

Он остался.

**

На следующее утро Луи проснулся с приятным ощущением теплого тела рядом со своим. Во сне он ворочался и оказался лицом к лицу с Гарри, и вид спящего парня был…ну это было практически слишком. Он медленно дотронулся до щеки Гарри рукой, поглаживая ее большим пальцем. Младший парень открыл один глаз, он понемногу начинал понимать, где находится. Как только он увидел Луи , он начал улыбаться и потягиваться.

«Утречко,» прошептал он.

«Утречко,» прошептал застенчиво Луи, поднимаясь с кровати. Они позавтракали в тишине, тостом и яичницей с беконом. И это не было неловко, как того ожидал Луи. Это было спокойно. После завтрака Луи пошел чистить зубы, подумывая о душе. Он дал Гарри Листерин , смеясь над тем, как парень его практически об этом умолял со своим щенячьим взглядом и словами «Нет ничего хуже, чем дыхание после кофе». Когда смех прекратился, они просто стояли там, в крохотной ванной, смотря на себя в зеркало.

«Неверное, мне пора уходить. Сейчас,» Гарри взъерошил волосы, пытаясь придать им презентабельный вид, насколько это было возможно.

«Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.»

«И я не хочу уходить.»

Гарри медленно подошел к Луи. Рефлекторно парень попятился назад, ударяясь спиной о стену. Но Гарри не остановился, и теперь их тела были плотно прижаты друг к другу. Как только Луи почувствовал контакт, его дыхание перехватило. Гарри медленно наклонился, опираясь одной рукой о стену, а вторую запуская в волосы Луи. Cтарший парень переживал, на его лице читалась нерешительность, но он не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось. Он был тем, кто сократил расстояние, прижимая свои губы к губам Гарри. Гарри проводил рукой по волосам Луи взад и вперед, еще сильнее прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Когда Гарри осторожно закусил его нижнюю губу, Луи всхлипнул, делая поцелуй более жестким. Гарри приоткрыл рот, позволяя чужому языку исследовать его. Это все происходило так медленно, мягко, нежно и невероятно. Луи разорвал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть в эти стеклянные зеленые глаза, которые заставляли его чувствовать трепет во всем теле. Они оба были в каком-то непонятном состоянии, где-то на границе между сном и реальностью, эмоции накрывали их как цунами, волнами ударяясь об их сердца. Теперь руки Луи страстно исследовали тело Гарри. Он снял с них футболки, целуя каждый миллиметр тела, до которого мог добраться, нежно закусывая каждый сосок. Он хотел почувствовать его вкус и сделать Гарри своим и только своим, знать каждую часть его тела, будто он сам создал ее. Он поцеловал каждую из ласточек, оставляя укус на ключице парня. Гарри простонал, теперь уже запуская обе руки в волосы Луи, целуя его голову. Он почувствовал, как Гарри расстегивает его джинсы, которые он не снял еще с прошлого вечера. Он проделал тоже с джинсами Гарри, не на секунду не отрываясь от его разгоряченной кожи. 

«Мы можем остановиться, когда захочешь,» заверил Гарри, целуя его нос.

«Я не хочу останавливаться,» Луи простонал, когда почувствовал эрекцию Гарри через тонкую ткань белья. Гарри немного отодвинулся, включая душ, и Луи возмущенно заскулил.

«Я сейчас сниму твои боксеры, ты уверен, что не хочешь прекратить?»

«Д…да,» практически прорычал Луи. Гарри одним движением снял их нижнее белье, высвобождая обе эрекции. Гарри взял Луи за руку и потянул за собой под горячую воду. Он обнял парня, целуя в макушку.

«Я давно не чувствовал себе так хорошо, Луи,» прошептал Гарри в его ухо, прежде, чем его поцеловать. 

«Я тоже, это кажется таким правильным.»

Гарри улыбнулся, и Луи почувствовал руку, пробирающеюся между их телами. Гарри взял его член в свою руку, начиная медленно двигать ей.

«Га…Гарри,» простонал Луи. Чувство было новым и таким хорошим.

Он потянулся рукой к члену Гарри, пытаясь приспособится к тому, как поглаживать еще кого-то, кроме себя. Он услышал, как Гарри заскулил в его шею, оставляя засосы на нежной коже, пытаясь контролировать звуки, которые он не мог сдержать.

Гарри разорвал их объятья, опускаясь на колени перед Луи. Его руки бродили по торсу парня, губы оставляли поцелуи на каждом сантиметре загорелой кожи. Он опять взялся за пульсирующий член, целуя головку. Луи почувствовал, что он может кончить прямо так, без каких-либо больше прикасаний, и Гарри заметил это. 

«Малыш, не сдерживай себя, я хочу, чтобы ты кончил для меня.»

«Дотронься до меня,» простонал Луи, и Гарри сразу же взял его полностью в рот. Он поглаживал основу члена и яйца руками. Всего два толчка в рот Гарри оказалось достаточным для Луи, чтобы кончить, так, так сильно. Полностью обессиленный он сел на пол душа.

«Ты такой красивый,» сказал Гарри едва поглаживая свой член пальцами. Луи потянулся к нему рукой и начал быстро, жестко поглаживать его, и Гарри кончил через несколько секунд , забрызгивая спермой лицо и живот Луи. Он немного откинул голову, и простонал с закрытыми глазами. Гарри медленно помыл Луи и сел рядом с ним, в окружении горячей воды и пара. Казалось, их тела и мысли переплелись.

«Спасибо,» Луи поцеловал Гарри.

«Я так горжусь тобой, так горжусь тем, что ты теперь можешь быть тем, кем есть на самом деле.»

Луи закрыл глаза и искренне улыбнулся, потому что впервые в своей жизни он был по-настоящему счастлив.


	6. Chapter 6

Прошла неделя с их последней встречи. В этот раз, Луи не имел ничего против. Им обоим нужно было время для себя, универа и друзей. Они пару раз созванивались, и Луи рассказал Зейну о том, что произошло. «Не хочу знать никаких подробностей» была его первая реакция, но в целом он был искренне рад за друга. Хотя остальным друзьям Луи не готов был обо всем рассказать. Он даже толком не знал, что происходило между ним и Гарри. Все это было для него новым, таким пугающим, но увлекаемым в то же время. 

Он зашел в местный фастфуд по пути к Гарри и взял им тейк-аут. Очень довольный парень открыл дверь и первым делом обнял Луи.

«Бля, я скучал по тебе, больше, чем возможно.»

Сердце Луи пропустило удар, потому что он тоже скучал по этому парню. Он хорошо понимал, что чувствует сейчас. Неделя без Гарри тянулась слишком долго, и когда он думал об их предстоявшей встречи, он чувствовал себя снова пятилетним. Они радостно ели, постоянно шутили, обмениваясь быстрыми поцелуями. Они обнимались, когда смотрели фильм, Луи лежал, положив голову Гарри на колени, пока младший парень играл с его волосами. 

«Ты такой красивый, Лу,» прошептал он, смотря на парня сверху вниз.

Луи сел, не отрывая взгляд от его зеленых глаз. Казалось, они светились, он выглядел таким молодым, таким необыкновенным, и Луи был просто счастлив, что он здесь, с этим самым красивым парнем на планете. Луи медленно наклонился, нежно дотрагиваясь до лица Гарри, и прикоснулся губами к его губам. Он позволил всем чувствам вырваться наружу. Он чувствовал себя так легко, его мозг перестал функционировать, и это было лучшее чувство…как долго они целовались? А точно, две минуты и двадцать пять секунд…

Гарри провел своим носом по его.

«Я так счастлив, когда я с тобой. Я в жизни не чувствовал себя таким счастливым,» прошептал Луи.

Гарри улыбался между поцелуями и повел его к своей постели. Он положил меньшего парня на кровать, по пути снимая с них обоих футболки и целуя его шею. Луи уже мог чувствовать, как он твердеет, от простого чувства соприкосновения их тел.

«Гарри?» прошептал он.

«Ммм?» промычал Гарри не собираясь отрывать свои губы от груди парня.

Луи хотел сказать все, что он чувствовал. Он не знал, было ли это чувство любовью. Но он никогда не чувствовал себя так комфортно с кем-то еще. Ему было даже страшно представить, что Гарри подумает, если узнает, что Луи так быстро в него влюбился. Он никогда не позволял себе до такого дойти, и он боялся, боялся услышать звук его разбивающегося на мелкие осколки сердца. Он пообещал себе, что никогда не признается в чувствах первым. Он хотел рассказать Гарри о своем неврозе, хотел избавиться от этой болезни, хотел поговорить об этом с кем-то. Но это было еще сложнее, чем признаться в своих чувствах. Так что он промолчал.

«Ничего.»

Луи медленно притянул Гарри к себе и поцеловал его. Он пах так же как и раньше, яблоками и грушами. Он провел рукой по подтянутому животу Гарри и расстегнул пуговицу на его джинсах. Он расстегнул их полностью, дотрагиваясь до полувставшего члена парня через ткань белья. Гарри снова начал целовать его шею, оставляя красный засос. Луи простонал, жестко хватая Гарри за волосы.

«Черт, Луи, у тебя такое тело,» прошипел Гарри. Он поцеловал его пуп и полностью освободил парня от штанов и носков. То же он проделал и со своими. Луи схватился за член Гарри через тонкую ткань боксеров.

«Я так сильно тебя хочу,» простонал Гарри, положив голову Луи на живот, тяжело дыша.

«А я тебя,» прошептал Луи, неуверенно стягивая с себя белье, полностью обнажаясь перед Гарри.

«Детка…» Гарри медленно провел рукой по члену Луи, целуя его тут и там. Луи пытался сдержаться, чтобы не прижаться еще ближе к руке Гарри. Когда Гарри сбросил последнюю одежду, он потянулся за смазкой к прикроватному столику. Луи отдернулся, на его лице читался страх. Гарри это заметил и отбросил тюбик.

«Мы не будем делать этого, если ты не готов, Лу.»

«Прости.»

«Все в порядке, даже не переживай об этом,» они опять начали целоваться, шепча грязные слова и матерясь. Луи прижался ближе бедрами к мягкой коже Гарри и укусил его за шею.

«Мне так нравиться, мне так нравиться, когда ты кусаешь меня, детка,» сказал Гарри, беря в руку оба их члена и медленно их поглаживая.

«Га-Гарри, не останавливайся.»

Чувствовать свой член рядом с членом Гарри было чем-то новым, невероятным.

«Я сейчас кончу,» выдал Луи, понимая, что не может долго сдерживаться, когда он рядом с Гарри.

Гарри быстро убрал руку.

«Гарри!» проскулил Луи, его рука инстинктивно потянулась к его члену.

Гарри улегся на спину, его член идеально выглядел лежа на его животе.

«Блядь, Гарри, ты выглядишь таким роскошным.»

Гарри покраснел, услышав комплимент, и наклонился к уху Луи. Их тела идеально подходили друг к другу, а член Луи просил внимания.

«Можно я расскажу тебе секрет?» прошептал Гарри.

Луи кивнул. Гарри собирался поделиться с ним секретом, он мог это сделать. А Луи не мог. Сколько кружочков было на этом одеяле в горошек? Один, два, три.

«Я стесняюсь этого…» Пять, шесть, семь.

«Я не буду тебя осуждать,» Одиннадцать, двенадцать, тринадцать.

«Мне бы очень понравилось, если бы ты…хмм…если бы ты…был грубым со мной…»

«Блядь, двадцать-один, двадцать-два,» подумал Луи про себя.

«Меня бы так заводило, если бы ты обзывал меня, царапал и кусал сильнее, сильнее, чем раньше…»

Почему Луи смог найти только двадцать-пять кружочков? Ему нужно было больше. Ему не нравилось, насколько все это его заводило. Это было типичным поведением Луи, быть козлом, сволочью, а Гарри просил его вести себя так…с ним? Это поэтому он ему нравился? Из-за того как он вел себя с ним при первой встречи?

«Если ты не хочешь, то все в порядке…» сказал Гарри, немного отклонившись.

«Я хочу этого, но…Я имею ввиду…Не хочу все испортить.»

Гарри громко засмеялся.

«Это игра Луи, просто странная извращенная игра.»

«Я играю.»

«Блядь, я уже завелся, никто до этого не хотел делать этого со мной, это всех всегда до смерти пугало, ты идеален, Лу!»

Гарри крепко его обнял, и Луи ничего не мог с собой поделать, кроме как думать, что Гарри обнимал его за то, что он согласился причинять ему боль в постели, он был таким милым, таким маленьким, таким ребенком, и он думал Луи был идеален.

Луи жестко его поцеловал.

«Ты кончишь для меня, да, маленький ты засранец.»

Гарри простонал и двинулся бедрами вперед. Луи это слишком понравилось.

«Прежде, чем мы начнем по-настоящему,» прервал его Гарри, «нам нужно слово, если все зайдет слишком далеко.» 

«Горошек,» все что мог сказать Луи.

«Хорошо.»

Гарри опять взял член Луи и грубо провел по нему рукой. Луи простонал в шею Гарри, прежде чем жестко схватить его за волосы.

«Не прикасайся ко мне,» Гарри отпустил его и ухмыльнулся.

«Думаешь это смешно?» Луи перевернулся так, что зеленоглазый парень оказался под ним. Он схватил его за оба его запястья и крепко сжал. Гарри подался вперед в поиске хоть каких-то прикосновений.

«Укуси меня, Лу, укуси меня, мой сосок, где-угодно.»

«Ты должен умолять об этом, ты шлюха.»

Луи отпустил одно из запястий Гарри, оставляя белые отметины от плохого кровоснабжения. Он грубо схватил Гарри за член, проводя по нему рукой.

«О боже мой, Лу, пожалуйста, укуси меня, где захочешь, пожалуйста, я так хочу, чтобы ты укусил меня, я сделаю все, что ты захочешь, пожалуйста.»

«Все, что я захочу, не забывай об этом, шлюха.»

Он сильно надавил руками на оба предплечья Гарри, держа его на месте. Он легонько подул на шею парня, и по телу последнего пробежала дрожь. 

«Это то, о чем ты просил, да? Чтобы я подул тебе на шею, я не помню…»

«Боже,Лу! Не дразни.»

«Не говори мне, что делать,» он сильнее прижал Гарри к матрацу.

«Укуси меня, пожалуйста, я больше не могу.»

Луи медленно провел языком по нежной коже. Гарри трясло, он пытался двигаться под крепким захватом парня. И потом, внезапно, Луи укусил его за ключицу, еще сильнее сжимая его руку и плотнее прижимаясь к парню.

«О…хорошо…Лу…БЛЯДЬ,» Гарри уже себя не контролировал.

Луи внезапно отпустил руки Гарри.

«Что…делаешь, я хочу еще,» выдохнул Гарри.

«Заткнись,» он провел ногтями по ребрам Гарри, оставляя красные линии.

Их члены соприкасались, и он был просто на грани, Луи был не уверен, сколько еще продержится.

Луи привстал на коленки, придвинулся ближе к голове Гарри, опираясь руками о стену.

«Бери,» сказал он, беря в руку свой член и поднося его к губам Гарри. Он медленно толкнулся в теплый рот парня. Внутрь и назад, внутрь и назад. Быстрее, глубже, быстрее, глубже. Он слышал, как Гарри давился. Он посмотрел на него. На глазах выступали слезы, но он кивнул. Еще четыре толчка, перед тем как он вынул член и ударил им Гарри по лицу.

Слезы катились по его щекам. Это разбивало сердце Луи.

«Горошек…хорошо?» заговорил Луи. Было сложно продолжать это, когда у Гарри было такое милое лицо.

«Хорошо,» Гарри улыбнулся и взял член Луи в свою руку.

«Я хочу видеть, как ты кончишь, Луи. Как в прошлый раз. Я хочу смотреть на тебя, когда ты кончишь.»

Луи застонал и снова прижался к Гарри, чтобы их эрекции соприкасались. Он обвил руками шею Гарри. Он посмотрел вниз, и это было так охренительно, видеть их члены так близко друг к другу. Он взялся за член Гарри, переплетая их ноги. Они медленно целовались, и Луи чувствовал привкус солоноватого микса его спермы и слез.

«Я близко, Гарри, ты так хорош в этом.»

«Луи, посмотри…посмотри на меня.»

Луи открыл глаза, и голубой встретился с зеленым. И когда Гарри закусил губу, Луи накрыла волна удовольствия.

«О…мой…твое лицо, Лу…» и Гарри тоже кончил в руку Луи.

Они крепко держали друг друга в объятьях ,тяжело дыша и слушая неровный стук сердец.

«Твое лицо, когда ты кончаешь, детка, лучшее, что я когда-либо в жизни видел.»

Луи сильно покраснел. Как это возможно, что лежать там, всему потному и со спутанными волосами, на незаправленной постели, с другим парнем, чувствовалось так хорошо? Ничего из этого не было идеальным, ничего из этого было чистым. Все вышло из-под контроля; все было на столько как не должно было быть, что дальше некуда. Но ничего до этого не чувствовалось настолько правильно.


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри, зевая, потянулся с полной готовностью обнять лежащую с ним спящую фигуру. Но его кровать оказалась пустой.

«Луи?» позвал он, садясь на кровати, и потирая глаза. Нет ответа. Он пошел в ванную, все еще не понимая, куда подевался Луи. Он быстро принял душ перед тем, как отправить ему сообщение.

Ты где? Неужели прошлая ночь была сном?

Прождав ответа пол часа, он пошел искать Лиама, чтобы спуститься вместе позавтракать. Он громко постучал в дверь своего друга, комната которого была всего через три двери от его.

«Вставай Лиам!»

«Что с тобой не так? Сейчас вроде как восемь утра и суббота, а я вчера блядь работал до четырех утра.»

«Упс…виноват, я забыл,» он пытался состроить глазки кота из Шрека в знак извинения.

«Ну, конечно, ты забыл. Можно мне теперь поспать? Позже поговорим.»

И уже закрывая дверь он, наверное, заметил странное выражение лица Гарри, потому что через секунду добавил:

«Что-то не так с Луи, да?»

“Ну, не то что бы все не так,»он зашел в комнату, и Лиам со вздохом закрыл дверь. Он запрыгнул на свою кровать, прячась под одеялом.

«Рассказывай все.»

«Мы переспали прошлой ночью, одна из моих лучших ночей…»

«Ну…не все.»

«Но, когда я проснулся, его не оказалось рядом, и он не отвечает на мои сообщения.»

«С каких пор ты такой нытик?»

Гарри покраснел, смутившись. Это правда, что раньше он никогда так быстро ни к кому не привязывался. Это было так странно. Было что-то такое в Луи, что заставляло Гарри хотеть всегда находиться с ним рядом.

«Ну, он никогда не мутил с парнями раньше. На самом деле, до меня, он даже ни разу не целовался с парнем…»

«Ты хочешь сказать, что встречаешься с парнем «в шкафу»? Ты, Гарри Стайлс, который отсасывает парням буквально у всех на глазах.»

«Надо было просто постучать, это ты дебил! И наверное так…»

«Это лучшее, что я когда-либо слышал, дай, я напишу Найлу сообщение.»

«Прекрати, это не легко, знаешь ли.»

«Тогда зачем ты в это ввязываешься?»

И по факту, Гарри и сам не знал почему. Луи был таким…казался таким…он даже не мог это описать. В одно мгновение, Луи был самым милым из всех, кого Гарри знал, а уже в следующую - трахал его рот как порно звезда. Он пожал плечами. 

Его телефон завибрировал, и Гарри быстро за него схватился. Это, должно быть, Луи.

Столько лет ярко выраженного гейства и ты опять лезешь в шкаф, я впечатлен.

Найл. Его друзья были такими идиотами, но они хотя бы во всем его поддерживали. Он попросил Лиама позволить ему поспать здесь, но парень уже снова заснул, так что Гарри мстительно пододвинул его к стене и улегся рядом , тут же заснув.

***

Когда он проснулся, то было уже почти два часа дня, и кто-то сильно колотил в дверь.

«Лиам, иди открывай, это твоя комната,» промычал Гарри, накрывая голову подушкой.

«Это Найл!»

«Там открыто, Найл,» прокричал Лиам, уже готовясь кинуть в него ботинком, как только тот откроет дверь.

«Что с тобой не так?» Найл поймал кроссовок, прямо перед своим лицом.

«Мы сегодня идем тусить! Ты можешь взять своего секретного парня, Хазза. А ты, ЛиЛи, можешь взять Дани.»

«Что ты ел Найл? И ты такой лузер. И мы с ней больше не вместе.»

«Ну, значит, сегодня вечером мы найдем тебе кого-то нового, ладно?»

«Я за то, чтобы найти Лиаму настоящую любовь, мне та девчонка все равно никогда не нравилась.»

«Ну, она была стройная,» возразил Найл.

«Мне не нравятся девушки, помнишь?»

«Мы можем перестать говорить о ней? Боже, вы двое просто невыносимые,» Лиам встал и сразу же пошел в ванную, громко хлопнув дверью.

«Бля, ну ты просто молодец,» передразнил его Найл.

«Ты все начал,» Гарри посмотрел на телефон. От Луи не было сообщений.

«Я попробую ему позвонить,» сказал Гарри в слух, пока Найл открывал мини-холодильник Лиама, чтобы что-нибудь оттуда стащить.

«Голосовая почта,» Гарри вздохнул.

«Я думал, ты ему нравишься намного больше, чем он тебе.»

Гарри нахмурился, наверное, все-таки нет.

«Пошли на пробежку, Найлер.»

«Хорошо,» сказал Найл со ртом, набитым оставшейся пиццей из холодильника Лиама.

***  
Они зашли в университетский бар втроем. Гарри совсем ничего не слышал от Луи. Уровень его фрустрации просто зашкаливал. Кто он думает для него Гарри? Хороший трах от сексуальной неудовлетворенности? Хорошее плечо, чтобы поплакаться, потому что он не может принять себя? Сегодня вечером Гарри напивается. С тех пор, как они пришли, прошло только двадцать минут, но каждый уже успел выпить по пять рюмок и по бутылке пива. Наконец-то его немного попустило. Он видел как к Найлу приставала девушка, а он пытался от нее сбежать. Он рассмеялся с выражения лица друга. Наконец-то Найл подбежал к столику с криком:

«Я не достаточно пьян для этого.»

«Тебя спасти? Потому что она приближается.»

«Что?» на его лице читался страх.

«Хочешь, чтобы я тебя от нее спас? Но следующая выпивка за твой счет.»

«Договорились.»

«Привет, мальчики!» девушка уселась на колени к Найлу. Ирландец запрокинул голову назад, а Лиам не мог перестать смеяться.

«Извини, дорогуша, но ты вообще-то сидишь на моем парне,» сказал Гарри, поглаживая колено Найла.

«Что?» девушка и Найл сказали в одно время.

«Да, он мой парень,» Гарри любя взъерошил волосы блондина.

«Ты гей?» вскричала девушка.

«…ага?» сказал Найл, бросая Гарри злобный взгляд.

«Поцелуй его,» приказала она.

«Что?!»

«Поцелуй своего парня, если ты гей!»

«Не стесняйся, малыш,» Гарри сократил расстояние между собой и своим другом, и поцеловал его. Он отстранился, только когда девушка поднялась с колен Найла и затерялась в танцующей толпе. Найл резко вытер свои губы рукой.

«ЕСЛИ Я НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ПЬЯН ДЛЯ НЕЕ, Я ТЕМ БОЛЕЕ НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ПЬЯН ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ!»

«Я тебя спас или нет?»

Найл нахмурился. «Я пошел за бухлом.»

«Гарри, ты невероятен,» Лиам до сих пор не мог успокоить свой смех.

«Мы до сих пор должны найти тебе кого-то на ночь,» сказал Гарри до того, как его прервали.

«Привет.»

Кровь Гарри застыла. Луи. Почему он вдруг решил тут появиться, а на его звонки не отвечал весь день?

«Я получил твое сообщение. Это Зейн. Ничего страшного, что я пришел с ним?»

«Конечно, Зейн, это Лиам. О, и Найл,» его друг вернулся, явно удивленный присутствием Луи.

После того как все перезнакомились Гарри начал пить еще больше. Под столом он положил руку Луи на коленку и прижался к нему, чтобы шептать ему на ухо. И даже не смотря на то, что он должен злиться на Луи, он не мог налюбоваться на него сегодня вечером. Он был в черных узких штанах и зеленой футболке. Так что, Гарри было сложно долго на него злиться. 

«Где ты был сегодня? Я пытался дозвониться тебе весь день.»

«Прости…футбольная тренировка.»

«Все в порядке, малыш. Но сегодня приходи спать ко мне, договорились?»

Луи кивнул, не сводя взгляда с пустых стопок на столе.

«Хочешь выпить?»

«Ага, я пойду возьму что-то, что ты хочешь?»

«Что ты возьмешь.»

**

Луи облегченно вздохнул, когда оказался один у бара, заказывая две бутылки пива. У него вообще не было сегодня тренировки. Он солгал ему. Он весь день пролежал в постели. Он не мог находиться в одной комнате с Гарри без чувства, что он теряет над собой контроль. Все происходило слишком быстро, он не мог быть с ним. Не перед другими людьми. Он боялся чувств, которые вызывал в нем парень, как будто Луи о нем заботился. Он был знаком с парнем менее четырех месяцев. И он виделся с ним всего десять раз, ну сегодня был одиннадцатый. Разве это возможно настолько измениться из-за кого-то? Гарри был всем, кем боялся быть Луи. Он не мог влюбиться в него. Плюс у него не было никаких оснований полагать, что Гарри испытывал к нему что-то больше чем простое сексуальное влечение. 

«Луи?»

Он знал, что это она, прежде чем повернулся: Элеонор.

«Привет, детка,» громко сказал он, пытаясь перекричать музыку. Она обняла его, и он обнял ее в ответ.

«Давненько не виделись…Я немного по тебе соскучилась,» сказала она, положив руку ему на плечо.

Луи повернулся посмотреть в сторону, где сидели парни. Они громко смеялись, никто не переживал, что Луи так долго не возвращался. Он притянул Элеонор к себе и грубо поцеловал. Ее губы на вкус были как персик, и от нее пахло розами. Ничего, что можно было бы сравнить с яблоком и грушей. Он даже схватил ее за задницу; ему необходимо было что-то почувствовать, что угодно.

«Вау, успокойся, парень,» дразнила она его.

«Мм прости,» пробубнил он, бросая на стойку деньги и беря два пива. Он надеялся почувствовать хоть какое-то возбуждение, но все что он чувствовал - это угрызения совести и скуку. Он сел, протягивая Гарри его пиво.

«Ты должен услышать, что сделал Гарри, чтобы избавить Найла от надоедливой девчонки,» Зейн до сих пор не мог перестать смеяться. Гарри покраснел, пока Найл опять пересказывал историю. Луи тоже не мог сдержать смех, он даже не ревновал. И после еще двух шотов он начал расслабляться, пока Элеонор не уселась на его колени.

«Что ты делаешь?» удивленно спросил он.

«Ты не можешь так меня оставить.»

«Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.»

Музыка звучала так громко, и он чувствовал, как она трется о него задницей. Он сосредоточился на подсчетах ударов в песне. Его ладони вспотели, и ему было страшно. Он видел, как Найл и Лиам громко смеются с его выражения лица. Луи понимал, как смешно это было наблюдать, ведь Найл был в такой же ситуации всего час назад. Но Найл не трахался с парнем, который сидит рядом, и не целовал эту девушку несколько минут назад.

«Что?!» он услышал вопрос Элеонор, которая склонилась к Гарри, чтоб расслышать, что он сказал.

«ОН МОЙ ПАРЕНЬ!»

Элеонор что-то ему ответила, Луи не услышал. Но он знал это, понял, как только рука Гарри исчезла с его колена, и он поднял на него взгляд. Луи психанул.

«Ты такая шлюха, вешаешься на меня, как последняя блядь. Никто тебя не хочет, ты бесполезная, уходи!» он столкнул ее со своих колен.

Никто больше не смеялся. На их столе стояло двадцать стаканчиков. Пятнадцать были пустыми, тринадцать рюмок. Прошло сорок три секунды, а никто не произнес и слова. Он не мог поднять взгляд. Он просто поднялся, направление: бар. Он заказал пять порций виски. Он выпил их одну за другой, без передышки.

«Лу, с тобой все в порядке, друг?»

«Похоже, что я в порядке, Зейн?»

«Что случилось?»

«Оставь меня в покое!»

Он оттолкнул его и поплелся на танцпол, в толпу людей. Их было так много, что он даже не мог двигаться. Потные тела окружали его. Они танцевали, трогали друг друга, целовались, почти трахались прямо там. Он схватил первую же девушку рядом с собой и сильно ее поцеловал. Она едва ли ему отвечала на поцелуй. Он схватил ее за зад, и она простонала ему в рот. Он улыбнулся, довольный. Луи почувствовал, что кто-то дотронулся до его плеча и, повернувшись, увидел Гарри. Его огромные сбитые с толку глаза.

«Что ты делаешь?!» прокричал он.

«У тебя есть трава?» все, что ответил Луи.

«Что с тобой не так?» 

«У тебя есть трава,» он повторил.

«Есть.»

«Тогда пошли!» он схватил Гарри за запястье и повел его на улицу.

«Луи!»

«Пошли!» он настойчиво тащил его за собой на улицу, пока они перестали слышать шум голосов. Только тогда он немного успокоился, но его сердце до сих пор сильно колотилось.

«Что не так?» спросил его Гарри, когда они остановились.

«Мне нужно покурить. Пожалуйста.» Ему это было нужно, ему было жарко, и все вокруг кружилось перед глазами. Как только Гарри достал с кармана косяки Луи схватил один и подкурил. Луи не знал это из-за запаха, или трава так сразу подействовала на его пьяное сознание, но он сразу почувствовал, что опять может дышать. 

«Спасибо,» сказал он выдыхая, впервые за весь день посмотрев в сторону Гарри. Он выглядел совсем не так, как обычно, не было его естественной беззаботности. Он так четко мог видеть выражение боли на лице Гарри, что он задумался, достаточно ли пьян.

«Гарри…» он дотронулся до его лица, и парень закрыл глаза.

«Я думал…» но Луи не позволил ему закончить, быстро сократив расстояние между ними и нежно целуя губы парня. На вкус он был как пиво и мята. Когда Гарри не ответил на поцелуй, Луи углубил его. Ответа не последовало.

«Я просто подумал, что…ты…»

«Что?»

«Ты не такой, каким я тебя себе представлял. Я думал, что ты на самом деле не такой козел, не такой засранец, каким тебя все описывают. Но сегодня утром ты меня оставил, ничего не сказав, и не то чтобы я сильно за это переживал, но потом ты целуешь всех девушек подряд и полностью меня игноришь, до тех пор, пока тебе не понадобиться трава, чтобы совсем набраться в хлам. Я просто…я…» Гарри не закончил и, развернувшись, пошел в сторону бара, оставляя Луи позади.

«Не оставляй меня одного…не опять, не снова,» Луи сказал это так тихо, полностью уверен, что Гарри ничего не расслышал. Но когда он почувствовал пощечину на своей щеке, то быстро поменял все мнение.

«ДАЖЕ НЕ ПЫТАЙСЯ СВАЛИТЬ ВСЮ ВИНУ ЗА ЭТО НА МЕНЯ.»

И как бы Луи не хотел сказать что-то в ответ, что-то жесткое, злобное, ничего не приходило ему на ум. Для него это было чем-то невозможным – обижать, ненавидеть, обзывать Гарри Стайлса.

«Ты не понимаешь.»

«ТОГДА ОБЪЯСНИ МНЕ.» 

«Перестань кричать!»

«Прости,» пробубнил Гарри.

«Я боюсь.»

«Чего?»

«Всего,» подумал Луи про себя.

«Я просто в говно пьян, для того чтобы обсуждать это сейчас, я иду домой,» он поплелся в сторону своей общаги, спотыкаясь почти на каждом шагу.

«Давай я тебе помогу,» сказал Гарри, обнимая его рукой за талию.

«Прости, Гарри.»

«Все в порядке, Луи.»

Но ничего не было в порядке.


	8. Chapter 8

Луи шел по холодной и пустой дороге. Вдалеке слышался гул машин, но на улице он был один. Легенький ветерок веял надеждой, а вокруг кружил невесомый снег. На снегу оставались следы его ног. Свет исходил только от стареньких фонарей. Он смотрел в небо, когда услышал громкий крик.

«ЛУИ,» отчаянный крик разорвал ночь. Он не знал, кому он принадлежал, и в ответ на его замешательство, он прозвучал снова. В этот раз он был более четким и намного реальнее.

«ГАРРИ!» прокричал Луи в ответ, и побежал на голос как можно быстрее, почти падая на каждом шагу на скользкой земле. Он не знал, куда бежать. Голос доносился из-за него или нет? Сердце так сильно стучало в груди, что ему казалось, весь мозг сотрясался от каждого удара. Когда он повернул за угол, то услышал звук приближающегося поезда и увидел Гарри, стоящего на мосту над путями.

«ПОСМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ ЛУ,» прокричал Гарри. Он ходил по краю моста.

Сердце Луи забилось еще быстрее, если это было возможно. Что с ним не так? Стоять там так опасно. Он мог упасть и травмироваться. Он что, пьян? Почему он так быстро шел по мосту? Почему, почему, почему? Луи моргнул раз, потом еще раз, перед тем как открыл рот, но не издал ни одного звука, при виде как Гарри упал с моста, ударяясь спиной о землю.

«ГАРРИ!!» Луи побежал к нему настолько быстро насколько он мог. Почему он бежал так медленно? И тогда он увидел приближающийся поезд. Он двигался так быстро. Луи и поезд: приближались с разных сторон.

«ГАРРИ, ПОЕЗД ПРИБЛИЖАЕТСЯ, ПОДНИМАЙСЯ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПОДНИМАЙСЯ.»

Тик-так, тик-так. Слишком поздно. Ты добрался до своего пункта назначения. Громкий шум разбил его надежды, и он упал на колени, ноги его больше не держали.

 

«Луи! Просыпайся!» Он быстро сел в своей постели, когда услышал голос. Он был весь вспотевший. Кто-то круговыми движениями потирал его спину. Он немного успокоил свое дыхание перед тем, как откинуться назад на матрац. Зейн лег рядом с ним, положив руку на его вздымающуюся грудь.

«Чшшш, все хорошо,» Луи повернул голову к Зейну, мягко улыбаясь. «Твое сердце бьется так быстро. Наверное, это был ужасный сон.» Луи кивнул, прежде, чем спросить:

«Что ты здесь делаешь?»

«Гарри позвонил мне. Он не мог остаться на ночь и не хотел оставлять тебя одного.»

«Почему он не смог остаться?» спросил Луи, пододвигаясь ближе к теплому Зейну.

«Он мне не сказал, но я уверен, у него серьезная причина. Не переживай, ладно?»

Луи кивнул, позволяя Зейну обнять его за талию. Зейн быстро уснул, а Луи не мог сомкнуть глаз. Тот сон. Чувство после. Это не впервые. Когда он был младше, это чувство было связано с его мамой. Но тогда ему снилось, что за ней гоняться огромные львы, когда они были на прогулке в зоопарке. Он кричал и плакал, стуча в стекло, разделяющее их. Но он не мог ничего сделать, чтобы разбить его. Каждый раз он просыпался со слезами на глазах. Но тогда он шел в комнате к Лотти и ложился в ее постель. И даже когда ей было всего пять лет, она всегда шептала:

«Опять плохой сон, ЛуЛу?» и вытирала слезы с его глаз. Она никогда не рассказывала маме о таких ночах. И Луи всегда был за это благодарен.

Но даже с маленькой девочкой рядом он никогда не мог заснуть сразу. И тогда он начал считать. Все. И несколько часов спустя, сон одолевал его.

**

Луи проснулся от запаха свежесваренного кофе. Он открыл один глаз, быстро закрывая его, жмурясь от яркого света. Луи потянулся, зевая. Зейн лежал на диване и повернулся к нему, улыбаясь.

“Я сбегал в кофейню, друг. Только что вернулся с кофе и пончиками, какого, а?»

«Вот поэтому ты мой лучший друг,» Луи поднялся, но тут же сел назад на кровать. Голова раскалывалась.

«Бля, я реально вчера перебрал,» Луи пошел в ванную за таблетками. Он посмотрел в зеркало. Волосы были в беспорядке, а под глазами расцветали синие мешки. Он радостно взял кружку черного кофе и сел рядом с другом, залезая к нему под одеяло, и уставился в телевизор. Он почувствовал, как Зейн немного напрягся. 

«Я просто не хочу говорить о прошлой ночи, ладно?»

«Конечно, Лу.»

Зейн обнял его за плечи, и Луи прильнул к нему.

«Это тоже одна из причин, почему ты мой лучший друг,» он прошептал, перед тем как опять медленно заснуть.

**

Гарри проснулся с ужасной головной болью. Он потянулся за телефоном, как только открыл глаза. У него было одно новое сообщение. Оно было от Ника, парня, с которым он встречался пару месяцев назад.

В последнее время хочу тебя, как сумасшедший, позвони мне, х.

Гарри со стоном отбросил телефон на кровать. Всем он был нужен только для секса. Он даже не был привлекательным: косолапый и с большим носом. В основном он был неловким. Но люди всегда хотели трахнуть его. Никогда у него не было отношений, в которых он бы чувствовал себя искренне любимым. Ему столько раз говорили, как хороши его минеты и как классно он выглядел, подвиливая бедрами в ритм толчкам члена в его заднице. Но у него никогда не было настоящих отношений. Гарри всегда влюблялся в парней, с которыми спал. И после нескольких лет таких отношений, он научился сдерживать свои чувства. Но это так тяжело, когда это все, чего ты хочешь, и что тебе свойственно. Он вспомнил свой первый поцелуй с парнем. Ему было четырнадцать, а парень был студентом по обмену с Канады. Его звали Тим. Он был блондином и носил очки. Они поцеловалась, сидя на кровати Гарри. Это был просто медленный короткий поцелуй. Гарри до сих пор помнит, как его сердце пропустило удар, и он хотел протянуть руку вперед, но Тим скромно отодвинулся.

«Я не могу сделать этого, прости, друг.»

Через две недели Тим вернулся домой, а Гарри засыпал в слезах целый месяц.

Ему было шестнадцать, когда он впервые трахнул парня, и он был сильно пьян. Это было быстро, непонятно, и тот парень больше никогда с ним не разговаривал. Гарри пытался ему дозвониться, но всегда включалась голосовая почта. Один раз парень перезвонил ему и сказал не беспокоить его больше, что Гарри не был его типом, и все было ошибкой. Он был гребанной ошибкой.

Впервые он влюбился в того парня Ника. До него он не давал воли никаким чувствам. Но с Ником что-то было по-другому; что-то светилось в его глазах, когда Гарри шептал милости ему в губы. Ник даже сказал ему, что любит его, и Гарри ответил тем же. И он любил его. Но однажды Гарри узнал, что у Ника есть настоящий парень, которого зовут Бен. И однажды, когда Гарри в шутку ответил на телефон Ника, его парень разбил его надежды, накричав на него, чтобы он держался подальше от его парня. В тот вечер он пошел в бар, где работал Лиам и сильно перебрал. В ту ночь Луи и Гарри обменялись номерами.

Луи. Гарри простонал, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Он сжал пальцы в кулак и ударил по матрацу. Гарри знал, что с Луи ему нужно быть терпеливым; блядь, он даже не был открытым геем. Гарри перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку. Почему он всегда влюблялся в парней, которые делали его несчастным? Луи повел себя как козел, когда они впервые встретились, и это его заинтриговало. Он сразу понял, что что-то здесь не сходится. В Луи было много того, что он не хотел показывать. И тогда он расплакался перед ним, показывая всю свою уязвимость так искренне. Он сказал Гарри, что он не был собой с ним. Но Гарри знал, что именно с ним Луи был таким, какой он на самом деле, ничего не скрывая. Но все равно, для него Гарри был всего лишь развлечением, способом разобраться в себе. Гарри был всего лишь обычным хорошим трахом, как и всегда. Он тяжело вздохнул, когда его телефон завибрировал на кровати: Луи. Он взял трубку, потому что больше не мог выдержать этой тишины.

«Привет.»

«Привет, Гарри, я тебя разбудил?»

«Вроде как, но все в порядке.»

«Хочешь прийти ко мне?»

Гарри задумался над вопросом. Быть хорошим трахом для Луи и помочь ему со всеми его проблемами или быть хорошим трахом для Ника и чувствовать себя еще более использованным?

«Дай мне час, окей?»

«Конечно, детка.»

**

Все его сомнения исчезли в миг, когда Гарри приехал к Луи, чуть позже обещанного времени. На Луи была черная футболка, узкие штаны и серая шапка, натянутая на его лохматые волосы. Когда Луи ему улыбнулся, Гарри и вовсе забыл, почему был расстроен прежде. Как только он закрыл дверь, Луи приобнял его, играя с краем его вязаного свитера. Луи сократил пространство между ними и Гарри зарылся лицом в мягкую ткань его шапки. От Луи пахло свежестью, и Гарри невольно улыбнулся.

«Мне так жаль, что вчера все так получилось,» начал Луи, запуская руку в кудряшки парня. «Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты на меня не злишься?»

«Я на тебя не злюсь.»

«Почему ты тогда ушел ночью?»

«Мне нужно было подумать.»

Луи разомкнул их объятья, в его глазах читалась боль. Гарри чувствовал себя ужасно, но это была правда.

«О чем?»

«О том, что между нами происходит.»

«И что происходит?»

«Ну, очевидно, я думал, это было...»

«Было чем, Хаз?» Луи взял его за руку и повел с собой до кровати. Мягкий взгляд голубых глаз смотрел на него с беспокойством, его рука теперь была на бедре Гарри.

«Ничего.»

«Скажи мне, Гарри, пожалуйста,» умолял Луи, второй рукой дотрагиваясь до его лица.

«Я думал, это было более серьезно,» выдал он со вздохом, прежде, чем подняться и подойти к двери. Он не мог выдержать этого, он не хотел друзей по сексу, он хотел парня. Он просто хотел гребанного парня, который бы о нем заботился.

«Гарри! Прекрати уходить. Почему ты всегда уходишь?» вскричал Луи, следуя за ним.

«Прекрати задавать вопросы, пока не ответил на мои!»

Луи опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Эта картина разбивала Гарри сердце и, сделав несколько шагов вперед, он проговорил против воли:

«Значит пока никаких вопросов, хорошо?»

Луи легонько кивнул. Он явно сдерживал слезы.

«Не плачь Луи, я знаю, что что-то не так, но я тебя не буду добивать расспросами. Но, пожалуйста, хотя бы сейчас, позволь мне о тебе позаботиться. Позволь мне помочь тебе, хоть я и не знаю, что не так. Это только ты и я, в этой комнате. Тебе нечего бояться. Здесь только мы, вдвоем. Со мной ты можешь быть собой, я никогда не осужу тебя, ты понимаешь это, правда? На самом деле, я не понимаю, почему я делаю все это, но я должен сделать это. Я чувствую это здесь,» он взял Луи за руку и приложил ее к своей груди. «И я передумал, если хочешь плакать, пожалуйста, плачь. Плачь, потому что я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, и я думаю, ты поэтому грустный все время, ты закрываешься от всех чувств. Но сейчас, когда я здесь, я очень хочу чтобы ты был счастлив, и если тебе сначала нужно поплакать, плачь, хорошо, малыш.» Гарри закончил свою речь, смотря Луи прямо в глаза.

Если я не могу чувствовать что-либо, то хотя бы один из нас будет, подумал он.

Луи кивнул, со всхлипом сокращая пространство между их губами.


	9. Chapter 9

Гарри сказал ему чувствовать. Он никогда раньше не позволял себе принимать все близко к сердцу, потому что это больно. Чувства будут разрушать каждую часть твоего тела до тех пор, пока ты, пораженный, не упадешь на землю. Люди говорят, что это нормально, заботиться о других. Но это не нормально для Луи. Мама, сестры и Зейн были единственными, о ком он когда-либо заботился. На следующей недели его двадцать второй день рождения, а ему все еще на всех плевать. Он так ненавидел себя, признавая тот факт, что ему есть дело до Гарри. Когда он был с ним, он чувствовал, как невидимый груз спадает с плеч, и он впервые позволяет себе быть по-настоящему счастливым. Когда он увидел, что причинил Гарри боль, тем фактом, что боялся смириться с тем, кем он есть на самом деле, он ненавидел себя еще больше. Но Гарри никогда не мог понять, почему Луи так боялся показать ему, что он чувствует. Гарри не понимал, что если Луи нуждался в нем, то его тревожность повышалась с каждым днем. У него и так было достаточно людей, о которых нужно переживать. Бояться потерять шестерых человек, было достаточно для Луи. Но шли дни, Гарри оставался все тем же милым, заботливым парнем, и Луи позволил себе думать, что, может быть, может быть, Гарри было так же больно как и ему. И когда Гарри сказал, что он хочет, чтобы Луи был счастлив, и что он позаботиться о нем, Луи просто хотел поверить ему; хотел впустить его слова в свое сердце. Он хотел забыть свои страхи, свое чувство ничтожности, осознание того, каким ранимым делал его Гарри, хотя последний даже не знал, какой у него любимый цвет. Они не знали абсолютно ничего друг о друге, они просто трахались, и это было так хорошо, и успокаивающе, и когда Гарри к нему прикасался, Луи почти мог почувствовать себя свободным. И Луи хотел большего, и, кажется, Гарри тоже хотел большего, но Луи не мог позволить себе чувствовать. Потому что как только он потеряет контроль, начнется отсчет до конца. Несомненно, каждое начало, имеет свой конец. Но если Луи на все наплевать, то ничего не начнется. И если ничего не начнется, то ничему не придет конец. И этого Гарри никогда не поймет.

Так что все, что он мог сделать, так это позволить Гарри думать, что он может помочь ему. Поэтому он его поцеловал, поэтому он не остановил слезы, которые медленно скатывались по его лицу. И он делал то, что сказал ему делать Гарри, не потому что хотел этого; он делал это, потому что Гарри хотел этого, и если Луи не может быть счастлив, то хотя бы один из них будет.

Гарри медленно поднял руку, чтобы вытереть слезы с его щеки. Луи не смог сдержать маленькую улыбку, которая возникла в ответ на его движение. Он закрыл глаза и позволил себе почувствовать нежное прикосновение. Луи почувствовал мягкие губы на второй щеке, которые сцеловывали каждую слезинку. Он позволил себе вдохнуть запах волос Гарри. Он запустил одну руку в кудряшки, отключая свой мозг и позволяя чувствам взять верх. Гарри медленно нашел его рот, и их губи просто были рядом, даже не плотно прижаты. Луи чувствовал теплое дыхание Гарри на своем лице. Он открыл глаза, и вид заплаканного Гарри почти разбил его сердце. Луи хотел спросить, что не так, но это было бы лицемерным вопросом, поскольку он тоже прятал свои чувства. Луи прижался губами к его губам, и Гарри удивленно хмыкнул. Луи запустил руку к Гарри под свитер, прикасаясь к горячей коже и накачанному прессу. Гарри стянул его шапку, взлохмачивая волосы. Луи целовал его шею, медленно подталкивая к кровати. Он сел, снимая с Гарри его свитер. Луи простонал, окинув взглядом его татуированное тело. Он оставлял поцелуи на его животе и потянулся, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицу на штанах. Гарри простонал, когда Луи провел языком по мышцам его пресса. 

«Ты такой красивый, Гарри.»

Луи заметил, как Гарри отстранился от его прикосновения. Он немного помотал головой, кудряшки упали на глаза. Он стянул с Луи рубашку и кинул ее на пол, мягко подтолкнув парня на матрац, и забрался сверху.

«Ты позволишь мне доставить тебе удовольствие, Луи?» прошептал он ему в ухо, что вызвало у парня стон.

Луи сосредоточился на ощущении мягкой кожи Гарри под его прикосновениями. Он подумал, что ему повезло, заиметь такого парня как своего первого гей партнера. Луи знал, что он красив, но Гарри – это нечто другое. Он провел пальцем по его нижней губе, и Гарри захватил его в рот, медленно посасывая. Его глаза потемнели от желания, и Луи простонал, когда Гарри легонько прикусил его палец.

«Прости,» смутился он. «Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Я действительно хочу, чтобы тебе было приятно, детка,» он начал целовать его грудь, медленно опускаясь к загорелому животу. Он провел языком по его пупу и наконец-то потянулся к застежке штанов, освобождая от всей одежды. Член Луи уже был полу вставшим и Гарри, вздохнув, сел на коленки, просто смотря на парня. Луи покраснел и попытался набросить на себя простыню, но Гарри остановил его.

«Не прячься; я думаю, я могу завестись, просто смотря на тебя. Ты такой чертовски красивый.»

Член Луи немного дернулся в ответ на услышанные слова, и Гарри издал короткий смешок.

«Так что малыш, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал,» он повторил потянувшись, и медленно беря в руку его яйца. Луи подался вперед; теперь он полностью возбудился. 

Луи стеснялся, потому что он не хотел ничего особенного. И он боялся, что Гарри подумает, что он еще слишком закрыт от такого рода отношений, и того не стоит. Наверное, Гарри заметил беспокойство во взгляде Луи, поэтому он разделся и лег рядом, нежно поглаживая его по лицу.

«Луи, я скажу да, что бы ты не попросил, я клянусь.»

«Ты можешь…птргтьсбя,» пробубнил Луи, чувствуя, как розовеют его щеки.

«Что ты говоришь, малыш?» спросил Гарри, пододвигаясь поближе к Луи.

«Ты можешь потрогать себя…»

Гарри удивленно на него посмотрел. Луи вздохнул и зарылся лицом в подушку.

«Забей, это было дурацкой идеей.»

«Нет, Луи, не дурацкой,» Гарри дотронулся до его лица, и их взгляды встретились.  
«Я сказал что–угодно, и если это сделает тебя счастливым, я сделаю это,» он мягко улыбнулся, поглаживая Луи по щеке. «Я не привык…» он замолчал.

«К чему?»

«Никаких вопросов, так?»

«Так,» кивнул Луи, прежде, чем поцеловать полные губы парня.

Гарри углубил поцелуй и медленно простонал, когда Луи пододвинул его руку к его не вставшему члену. Луи не мог оторвать взгляда от того как Гарри твердел, в то же время целуя плечо Луи.

«Бля, это так круто,» сказал Луи, прежде чем взяться за собственный член. Он провел по нему несколько раз, но остановился. Он хотел насладиться Гарри полностью.

«Сделай это, как будто ты один, я хочу видеть, как ты себе дрочишь.»

Гарри ухмыльнулся и немного отодвинулся. Он лежал на спине, немного приподнявшись на подушке, чтобы полностью видеть, как работает его рука.

«Ты увидишь все.»

Его руки начали медленно скользить по его животу, не забывая каждый сосок, останавливаясь поиграть с ними. Каждый раз, когда дотрагиваясь до нового соска, он закусывал губу и его член немного подергивался.

«Ты такой чувствительный,» прошептал Луи.

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся, а его рука проскользила по мышцам на его торсе.

«Я сейчас себя чувствую таким беззащитным.»

«Тебе это нравиться,» ухмыльнулся Луи и потянулся за поцелуем.

Гарри простонал в его рот, и Луи, опустив взгляд, увидел, как Гарри грубо схватил свой член одной рукой. Гарри громко простонал, и Луи отодвинулся, чтобы видеть парня полностью. Он сосредоточился на звуках, его коже, на том, как по ней стекали капли пота. Гарри опять закусил губу, а его свободная рука потянулась к бедру парня. Они встретились взглядами. 

«Я…бля, такой красивый, я все делаю правильно?» спросил Гарри, задыхаясь.

«Так хорошо,» Луи уже чувствовал как болезненно твердым был его член, но он не хотел к себе прикасаться, полностью сконцентрировавшись на Гарри, видеть его, слышать, чувствовать.

Он стиснул его бедро сильнее, поглаживая себя быстрее. Гарри провел пальцем по текущей головке и, собрав выступившую сперму, провел рукой по всей длине члена.

«Блядь,» простонал он, поглаживая рукой бедро Луи и не сводя глаз с его твердого члена. При виде такого Луи Гарри облизал губы, а Луи издал стон, который сдерживал.

«Бля, я так близок,» Гарри задвигал рукой быстрее, «у тебя офигенное тело».

Луи покраснел от комплимента. Гарри откинул назад голову с громким стоном.

«Кончи для меня, Гарри.»

Гарри даже не смог пошевелиться, прежде чем его накрыло волной оргазма, кончая на живот и подбородок. Его лицо горело, и со стоном он успокоил дыхание.

«Из-за тебя я всегда так быстро кончаю,» хихикнул Гарри.

**Он хихикнул.**

Луи взобрался на высокого парня и медленно слизал сперму, издавая одобрительные звуки.

«Так хорошо, это было так сексуально, Хаз.»

«Мое удовольствие, мистер.»

Гарри притянул его лицо к себе и жадно поцеловал. И только сейчас Луи почувствовал, как его член просит внимания. Он прижался к Гарри, чтобы его член терся о живот парня. Он придвинулся еще ближе, и Гарри провел языком по его шее. Гарри перевернул их и, оказавшись сверху, провел языком дорожку вниз от пупа Луи.

«Такой загорелый, такой соблазнительный.»

Луи застонал, когда Гарри дотронулся до его члена и подался бёдрами вперед.

«Прости,» пробубнил он, абсолютно не отдавая отчет своим движениям.

«Мне нравиться, когда ты так реагируешь на мои прикосновения.»

«Не дразни, я…мне нужно это,» он быстро взялся за свой член и задвигал рукой.

«Блядь, ты был прав. Это и вправду круто смотреть, как кто-то себе дрочит.»

Луи простонал, прежде чем грубо притянуть Гарри за шею и поцеловать его полные губы. Все о чем он мог думать, так это о том, как он близок. Хотя и не знал, сколько еще продержится.

«Говори, блядь, со мной.»

Гарри лег на бок и провел пальцем по его груди.

«Ты так хорош, малыш, может быть, я мог бы опять кончить, просто смотря на тебя. Такой сексуальный, с твоим большим членом в маленькой руке. Я бы хотел, чтобы это был я, под твоей рукой. Хотел бы, чтобы твой член был у меня во рту. Такой, такой большой у меня во рту. И может быть, если удача будет на моей стороне, когда-нибудь этот большой член будет у меня в заднице.»

«Твою мать, я сейчас…» Луи накрыло волной оргазма, и вокруг царил беспорядок и он чувствовал себя таким уставшим.

«Это было так горячо,» выдал Луи со вздохом.

Они не долго лежали на постели, расслабляясь, прежде чем Гарри спросил:

«Как тебе идея с ванной полной пены для нас двоих?»

«Я бы лучше не придумал,» улыбнулся Луи.

«Не двигайся, я пойду наберу,» Гарри поцеловал его в лоб, мягко улыбаясь.

«Спасибо, потому что я не уверен, смогу ли сейчас подняться.»

«Я так и понял.»

Луи закрыл глаза, слушая, как бежит вода в ванной. Гарри подготавливал все, что им было нужно, выкрикивая Луи вопросы. «Где пена для ванны?!», «Малина и молоко? Не плохо.», « Мне нужна музыка, где твои колонки?»

Через какое-то время, Луи почувствовал прикосновение Гарри к своим волосам.

«Время принимать ванну, Лу.»

Луи недовольно застонал, когда Гарри помог ему подняться. Ему не нужна была помощь, но это была редкость, когда кто-то о нем так заботился. Гарри завел его в ванну, и Луи почувствовал сладкий аромат, исходящий от пены. Тихо играла какая-то музыка очень в стиле Гарри Стайлса . Гарри первый залез в ванну, и Луи последовал за ним, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Ванна была не очень большая, поэтому Гарри пришлось немного согнуть ноги в коленях, чтобы поместиться.

Но Луи даже понравилось, когда ему пришлось положить руки на бедра Гарри. Парень тихонько подпевал каждую песню, а Луи чертил невидимые линии на мокрой коже. Может они могут продолжать все так, прекрасный секс и мягкая тишина.

И когда, уже засыпая той ночью, Луи закрывал глаза, он понял, что не считал весь день.


	10. Chapter 10

Было двадцать четвертое декабря, и огромные хлопья снега спускались с Чеширского неба. Гарри сидел за Рождественским обеденным столом со своей семьей. Он приехал домой пару дней назад и был безумно рад этому, потому что скучал по маме и сестре больше, чем возможно. Гарри был счастлив, действительно счастлив. Просто единственное, что его беспокоило, это то, что у его мамы был Робин, и у его сестры был ее парень Лиам, а у него не было никого. Они могли целовать друг друга, когда хотели, они скажут свои Счастливого Рождества, обнимая друг друга, они дополняли друг друга, а Гарри никто не дополнял. Когда он собирался домой, он на долю секунды задумался, о том, чтобы пригласить Луи с собой. Но он быстро отодвинул эту идею на затворки сознания, где ей и было место. Гарри и так было нелегко чувствовать себя нелюбимым, а только полезным, но услышать отказ было бы еще хуже. Поэтому он просто с улыбкой попрощался с Луи неделю назад, прежде чем покинуть свою комнату общежития. Его семья знала, что он не ровно дышит к парням. И они полностью его поддерживали. Но он был им чрезмерно благодарен, когда никто не спросил, почему он не привез кого-то домой на Рождество.

«В порядке, Хаз?» спросила его Джемма, когда остальные убирали со стола. 

«Да, просто думаю,» он выдавил из себя улыбку.

«Я знаю, что что-то не так, у тебя на лице написано!»

Гарри пожал плечами, и Джемма прокричала, что они идут прогуляться. Ничего примечательного, они всегда так отлынивают от мойки посуды. Мама на них взглянула как бы говоря «завтра я жду от вас помощи с завтраком.»

«Не задерживайтесь, скоро все начнут собираться.»

Они кивнули и вышли на улицу. Гарри громко вдохнул зимний воздух. Так хорошо вернуться домой.

«Так что, маленький братец, рассказывай все своей старшей сестре,» она приобняла его за талию.

«Прекрати, Джемм! Нечего рассказывать.»

«Это парень.»

«Твою мать,» пробормотал он. «Я думал, мне удастся спастись от вопросов об отношениях.»

Джемма громко засмеялась, прежде чем прикрыть рукой в перчатке рот.

«Я так и знала! Он красивый? У тебя есть фотка?»

«Я не с кем не встречаюсь.»

«Но это парень, да? Не говори, что я ошибаюсь.»

«Ты права.»

«Но ты с ним не встречаешься, значит…О БОЖЕ, НЕТ, Я НЕ ХОЧУ НИКАКИХ ПОДРОБНОСТЕЙ.»

Гарри рассмеялся.

«Позволь тебе напомнить, что это ты задавала вопросы.»

«Тогда позволь, я угадаю…Ты хочешь большего, а он хочет секса.»

«Все сложнее, но, в общем -то да.»

«Еще сложнее?»

«Он как бы…» Гарри вздохнул. «Никто не знает, что он гей.»

«Ну конечно!» взорвалась она. «Хазза, не забивай себе голову такими, я не хочу, чтоб тебе разбили сердце.»

Она говорила искренне, но Гарри это разозлило.

«Ты ничего о нем не знаешь! Заткнись, Джемм!»

«Но я знаю, что если он не хочет похвастаться тем, что у него есть ты, то он тебя не заслуживает.»

«Я сказал, что там все сложно.»

«Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Хаз.»

«Я тоже.»

**

После того как все свечи были задуты, а Happy Birthday спето найужаснейшим образом, на Луи напали две маленькие девочки. Фиби и Дейзи не отходили от него весь вечер. Около десяти часов мама наконец-то решила, что им пора спать. Они немного поскулили, но успокоились, когда Луи сказал, что почитает им перед сном. Он никогда на самом деле не читал им сказки; он всегда сам их выдумывал, потому что у книжек всегда скучный сюжет. В тот вечер это была история об осле супергерое, который спасал двух принцесс от злого дельфина.

«Дельфины - это мои любые животные, Луи!» завозмущалась Дейзи.

«Я знаю.»

«Так не честно.»

«Если вы хотели сказку, то слушайте мою сказку, дорогие.»

«Но дельфины милые.»

«Не значит, что они хорошие.»

Он закончил рассказывать, поцеловал их обеих перед сном, не забывая прошептать Дэйзи на ухо, что злодей завтрашней сказки будет жираф, потому что это любимое животное Фиби. Он спустился в гостиную и уселся на диван рядом с Физзи и Лотти, чтобы посмотреть старый добрый рождественский фильм. Хорошо быть дома. Он так по ним скучал.

«Смотри, что Мартин подарил мне на Рождество, Лу!» сказала Лотти, показывая тоненький браслет на своем запястье. «Он подарил мне его на прошлой недели, потому что они поехали кататься на лыжах всей семьей, и мы не увидимся до новогоднего вечера.»

«Очень красивый,» нежно сказал Луи, отводя взгляд к телевизору, а мыслями возвращаясь к Гарри. Он надеялся, что парень в порядке, и у него все хорошо. На всю Англию надвигался снежный шторм, и Луи надеялся, что Гарри дома и в безопасности. Они не писали и не звонили друг другу с тех пор, как уехали с общаги, но Луи думал, что это потому, что Гарри наслаждался временем со своей семьей. Экран телевизора озарило красным светом на секунду. Сколько слов в имени «Санта Клаус»? Десять. Точно как количество раз, которые потребовались Луи, чтобы понять, что Гарри не такой как все. Сколько у Гарри весело постеров на стене в комнате общежития? Правильно, семь. Сколько получится в сумме, если он добавит все цифры номера телефона Гарри? Тридцать восемь. Боже, он действительно надеялся, что с Гарри все в порядке. Может написать ему сообщение. Что-то совсем обычное.

**Я сегодня чувствую себя старым**

_Не старше, чем на прошлой неделе, я уверен ;)_

**Ну, все равно я теперь на год старше**

_На этой неделе был твой день рожденья?!_

**Сегодня**

Гарри не ответил, но Луи плевать. Теперь, когда он знает, что с ним все в порядке, он может расслабиться. Через час мама разбудила его и сказала идти лечь в постель.

«Не хочу, чтобы ты увидел подарки до завтра, Лу,» она подмигнула ему. «Ведь раньше ты никогда таким не занимался, правда?»

Луи засмеялся.

«Мам, я спускаюсь в свою комнату, думаешь, я не поленюсь опять карабкаться по всем тем ступенькам, только чтобы посмотреть на мои подарки?»

«Я соскучилась по тебе, мой маленький мальчик.»

«Тоже по тебе соскучился, мам, спокойной ночи,» он нежно поцеловал ее в щеку, задерживаясь немного дольше, чем обычно.

Луи поплелся в подвал, почистил зубы и умылся, прежде чем улечься в постель. Он почти засыпал, когда его телефон громко зазвонил.

«Да?» прошептал он.

«С Днем рождения.»

«Гарри? Это ты?»

«Да, я спрятался в ванной. Прости за шум. Вся семья приехала на Рождество, ты занят?»

«У нас Рождество завтра, потому что сегодня мой день рожденья. 24 всегда только мой день рожденья.»

«Так…Что ты делаешь?»

«Я в постели, собирался спать.»

«Ой, прости, не хотел тебе мешать…» начал Гарри.

«Гарри! Я собирался спать, не потрахавшись.»

Они оба засмеялись. Голос Гарри был ниже, чем обычно. Луи легко представлял, как Гарри сегодня немного перебрал с выпивкой.

«Хотел бы я быть там, чтоб потрахаться с тобой.»

Луи услышал, как Гарри громко вдохнул, как будто сам не ожидал услышать, что он сказал это вслух.

«Я имею ввиду…бля, не хочу торопить события, просто мы не, целую неделю, вот.»

Луи хихикнул, зарываясь лицом в подушку.

«Ты так пьян Гарри, такой смешной.»

«Я не пьян! Так немного выпил.»

«Если бы я тебе сейчас сказал потрогать себя…Ты бы сделал это?» спросил Луи, пытаясь не засмеяться.

«Да, о Боже, Луи, я сделаю это. Я хочу сделать это.»

«Тогда ты точно пьян.»

«Нет! Я просто возбужден и совсем один в ванной наверху, где никто меня не услышит…»

«Ты же не на самом деле…» ну Луи затих, когда услышал стон.

«Блядь, это так хорошо.»

«О Боже! Гарри, ты трогаешь себя пока вся твоя семья в доме!»

«Прекрати, а то у меня все пропадет. Потрогай себя тоже…пожалуйста?»

Это странно, но мягкие звуки в трубке уже и так довели член Луи до полу вставшего состояния. 

«Что на тебе надето, Луи?» спросил тихонько Гарри.

«Серьезно?»

«Блядь, да. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты был в тех своих супер коротких черных боксерах, которые так подчеркивают твой зад.»

«Я вообще-то только что их снял.»

Гарри громко простонал. Член Луи уже тек, и схватился за него опытной рукой и закрыл глаза. Все его внимание было сфокусировано на его руке и сбитом дыхании Гарри.

«Ты трогаешь себя?»

«Да.»

«Бля, это так горячо. И я точно знаю, как ты выглядишь, когда делаешь это, боже.»

«Я так хотел бы, чтобы ты был тут, чтобы поцеловать меня,» прошептал Луи так тихо, что он не был уверен, что Гарри его услышал.

«Да, Луи, блядь, я тоже этого хочу. Я бы поцеловал тебя в то особенное место на ключице. И я бы трогал тебя за зад, сильно сжимая. Такой полный, бля, я близко, такой…круглый и мой.»

Луи простонал, представляя руки Гарри на себе. Он чувствовал, что оргазм уже близко, и он задвигал рукой жестче, быстрее.

«Бля, Хаз, если бы ты был здесь, я бы укусил тебя везде, где ты бы захотел. Я бы прижал тебя к постели, блядь…»

«Я сейчас кончу, Лу, БОЖЕ…»

Луи слышал тяжелое дыхание и мягкие стоны на другом конце провода, и мысли о Гарри, всем таком возбужденном, с покрасневшими щеками, заставила его кончить на свою руку и живот. Они оба тяжело дышали, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

«С Днем рожденья, Лу.»

Луи повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на время. 12:01.

«Счастливого Рождества, Гарри.»

**

Для Луи было странно возвращаться в университет до окончания каникул. Но он обещал Зейну быть здесь в Новогодний вечер, потому что Найл и Лиам пригласили его на вечеринку, и он не хотел идти один. Луи было интересно, почему они вообще его пригласили, но Зейн всего лишь сказал, что они иногда гуляли вместе, пока он был с Гарри. Луи ехал в поезде, считая каждое дерево, которое попадалось ему на глаза. Он не говорил с Гарри с Рождества, но все в порядке. Он знал, что Гарри в безопасности, а это главное. Он закрыл глаза, игнорируя шум вокруг. Так он и заснул.

Внезапно он проснулся, и, посмотрев в окно, вновь взялся за свою привычку. Ему снилось, что Гарри убили. Ему снилась смерть Гарри (в разных формах) почти каждую ночь, которую они проводили порознь. Он к такому привык, потому что раньше сны всегда были о его семье и о Зейне. Но его сны о Гарри были более живыми, более сильными, и это добивало его. Он пытался относиться ко всему как можно более хладнокровно, но его подсознание играло в собственную игру. Подумать только, если ему уже снились такие сны о Гарри, до которого ему не было дела, то что бы было, если бы он полностью отдавался этим «отношениям”. Он встряхнул головой, как бы избавляясь от этой идеи, когда поезд остановился. Он схватил свою сумку и быстро вышел. Когда он оказался на улице, то сразу достал телефон.

_Наверное, увидимся сегодня на вечеринке, х. – Г ___

__Луи вздохнул и не ответил. Он решил позвонить Зейну. После третьего гудка парень наконец-то ответил._ _

__«Луи!»_ _

__Его голос был немного другим._ _

__«Зейн, ты как, друг?»_ _

__«Все ок. Ты уже приехал?»_ _

__«Я на вокзале. Иду на автобус.»_ _

__Луи услышал отдаленный смех на другом конце провода._ _

__«О блядь Боже мой! Не говори, что я сейчас звоню именно в то время?»_ _

__«Что?! Нет!»_ _

__«Я слышу, как кто-то хихикает!»_ _

__«Это Найл, друг.»_ _

__«Ой, какой я глупый, прости.»_ _

__Приглушенные звуки и смех «прекрати». Луи нахмурился._ _

__«Я не понял, что за фигня, чувак? Вы там курите?»_ _

__«Поговорим позже, друг! Сегодня круто оторвемся!»_ _

__Луи вздохнул и положил телефон назад в карман. Кажется, он не так уж и был нужен Зейну. Луи надел наушники и добавил звук на своем iPod. Поездка на автобусе была прекрасным примером его неудачной жизни: постоянные назойливые мысли в полусонном состоянии о том, успеет ли он привести в порядок всю свою комнату до того, как пойдет сегодня гулять. Луи почти удалось заснуть, но кто-то начал махать рукой перед его лицом, показывая на его сумку на соседнем сиденье. Освобождая место, он посмотрел на новоприбывшего. Высокий, темные волосы, мог оказаться милым. Возможно, он его где-то видел. Он как раз хотел одеть назад наушник, который в процессе выпал с его уха, когда его внимание привлек телефонный разговор парня. Не то чтобы он подслушивал, но услышав имя, его мозг полностью активизировался._ _

__«Ага, Гарри, конечно, я знаю, что все кончено, но ты не можешь отрицать, что нам было весело вдвоем.»_ _

__Не может блядь быть. Это не он._ _

__«Просто я соскучился по тебе. И, правда, все кончено с Беном, я клянусь! И ты знаешь, для меня ты всегда был на первом месте.»_ _

__«Ну давай, Стайлс, ты не пожалеешь, ты же знаешь!»_ _

__Луи выпрямился в кресле, его тошнило. Он не мог поверить, что кто-то флиртовал с…Гарри; рядом с ним. Какие к черту были шансы? Не то чтобы он ревновал или был расстроен, но как интересен тот факт, что по пути от вокзала к дому было точно 384 здания и дома? Как только он открыл дверь своей комнаты в общежитии, он стал раскладывать все по местам. Конспекты в хронологическом порядке, вся одежда аккуратно свернута и разложена по цветам, и все должно было быть идеально. Он заправлял постель шесть раз, пока не был удовлетворен._ _

__Гребанная жизнь. Гребанный Гарри Стайлс с его гребанными друзьями по сексу. Из-за него его ОКП с каждым днем становился все хуже и хуже. Это не справедливо. Луи просто хотел НИ О КОМ НЕ ЗАБОТИТЬСЯ, ради всего святого._ _

__Он долго принимал душ, горячая вода обжигала его бледную зимнюю кожу. Он натянул черные узкие штаны и бордовую футболку. Парень долго укладывал волосы, наверное, впервые, но не побрился. То, что у него было с Гарри не должно было заканчиваться, так что он хотел насладиться этим по полной. Почему это всегда должно быть таким сложным? Почему ему вообще о чем-то приходилось думать? Ему нужно было перестать думать. Почему теперь это было так тяжело? Почему? Его мысли были прерваны мягким стуком в дверь._ _

__«Я просто подумал, что мог зайти, перед тем как отправится…» начал Гарри снимая обувь и пальто, но замолчал, остановив взгляд на Луи._ _

__«Что?» спросил Луи, дотрагиваясь до своего лица._ _

__Гарри покраснел; он опустил голову, рассматривая свои ступни._ _

__«Мм…ты прекрасно выглядишь.»_ _

__Луи улыбнулся. Как раз такое впечатление он и хотел произвести. Он не смог не заметить, как Гарри нервно поправлял свою клетчатую рубашку._ _

__Луи подошел к своему столу и быстро достал что-то из верхнего ящика. Он показал Гарри две маленьких зеленых таблетки. У него было время купить их у маленького бегунка в Донкастере._ _

__«Умм…ты хочешь принять это?»_ _

__«Да.» Он закинул таблетку и проглотил ее без труда._ _

__«Тебе нужна вода?»_ _

__«Да.»_ _

__Не без чувства вины он подал Гарри стакан воды, когда заметил нерешительность в движениях парня._ _

__«Я никогда раньше не принимал экстези,» просто сказал Гарри, перед тем как проглотить таблетку._ _

__«Я тоже! Но это будет весело! Ты знаешь, какой от них эффект, да?» Луи с намеком вскинул брови. Гарри издал маленький смешок, перед тем как взглянуть на часы._ _

__«Нам пора, да? Пока еще мы можем думать еще хоть о чем то, кроме того чтобы сорвать друг с друга одежду.»_ _

__Луи засмеялся и быстро взял вещи._ _

__«Сегодняшняя ночь будет ЭПИЧНОЙ!»_ _


	11. Chapter 11

Музыка была громкой и отдавала в черепе. Они только что зашли в бар, в котором должна была проходить вечеринка. Их руки немного соприкасались, и это посылало мурашки вдоль позвоночника Гарри. Все казалось таким размытым, но в то же время таким четким. В огромном количестве народу Гарри пытался найти Найла и Лиама, но он не мог полностью сосредоточиться на своем задании и только больше прижимался к Луи. Прикасаться к нему было так хорошо; кожа Луи была идеальной температуры, немного прохладная, потому что они только что пришли с улицы, но все же теплая, потому что его пальто сохранило тепло. Если бы Гарри мог выбрать для себя идеальную температуру, это было бы тепло руки, дотрагивающейся до его.

«Вон они где!» прокричал Луи ему на ухо, и у Гарри по коже пробежали мурашки от звука его голоса и теплого дыхания на своей коже. Он шел за Луи пока они не добрались до отдаленного столика в правом углу бара, или в левом? Это не имело значения. Все были рады их видеть, и Найл, Лиам и Зейн уже давно начали праздновать.

«Не был уверен, что ты приедешь, друг!» Лиам похлопал Гарри по спине. Здесь было так жарко. Он уже скучал по особому теплу Луи.

«Мы немного задержались, потому что мы приняли МДМА,» прохихикал Гарри в ухо Лиама. Его кожа была такой мягкой. Это будет слишком, если он легонько ее поцелует?

«Что?» прокричал Лиам, перекрикивая музыку.

«Мы приняли _**экстези**_.”

«И как оно?»

«Круто, и меня уже так пробрало, хотя мы приняли его…» он посмотрел на часы, но не смог понять который час. «Не так давно.»

Лиам громко рассмеялся и взял рюмку, которую подал ему Найл и тут же опустошил, запрокинув голову, и Гарри проследил за движением его адамова яблока. Гарри оглянулся и увидел толпы танцующих людей. Все вспотевшие, они целовались, и все это было так возбуждающе, ему было необходимо дотронуться до них. С такими намерениями он поднялся, но Луи тут же схватил его за запястье. О, новое чувство прикосновения, он мог чувствовать свой пульс под пальцами Луи. Он посмотрел на Луи, его волосы немного растрепались, а голубые глаза светились как солнце. Он бы оттолкнул Гарри, если бы он поцеловал его перед всеми этими людьми? Ему действительно нужно было почувствовать что-то, и его тонкие привлекательные губы на его собственных сейчас были бы очень кстати.

«Садись, будем пить!»

Гарри согласился, садясь рядом с Луи. Они сидели так близко, что прикасались всем телом, от рук до ног, и сейчас для Гарри этого было достаточно, чтобы остаться. Так что они все пили, все смеялись, и Гарри был весел и счастлив. Луи незаметно флиртовал с ним, проводил ногой по его ноге, обнимал за спину, но Боже, для Гарри в таком состоянии этого было недостаточно. Слишком много дразнения, но никакого настоящего удовольствия. До полуночи оставалась десять секунд, на коленях Лиама сидела какая-то случайная девушка с танцпола, а за пять секунд до полуночи рука Найла находилась слишком близко к лицу Зейна. Гарри посмотрел на Луи, который сидел с приоткрытым ртом, и ровно в полночь Зейн поцеловал Найла, и Найл ответил на поцелуй, и Гарри положил руку на колено Луи и отвел взгляд от их друзей, потому что ему нужно было поцеловать кого-то, и он хотел поцеловать Луи, и если его друзья могли поцеловаться просто в шутку, это же могли сделать Гарри и Луи, так что Гарри притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Они просто соприкоснулись ртами, полные губы Гарри прижаты к тонким губам Луи. И Гарри сделал первый шаг, углубив поцелуй. Поцелуй перерос в более жесткий, руки оказались на бедрах Луи, а руки Луи на его груди. И это было **НЕЗАБЫВАЕМО**. И он хотел большего, намного большего, так что он отстранился от губ Луи и собирался начать целовать его шею, но вдруг увидел страх в глазах парня. 

«Прости,» мягко проговорил Гарри, слишком мягко, потому что казалось, Луи его не расслышал, или его отвлекли его друзья и незнакомая девушка напротив, которая истерически смеялась, смотря как Лиам и Зейн целуются прямо перед Найлом. И Гарри ревновал, потому что он тоже хотел их поцеловать, он так сильно хотел кого-то поцеловать, а Луи не мог ему в этом помочь.

“Смотри, они все так делают, и ничего страшного,» сказал Гарри, положив руку Луи на шею, уже готов опять притянуть его к себе. _**Ему это было нужно.**_

«Нет. Это не тоже самое.» Луи убрал руку Гарри со своей шеи.

«Ну давай, Луи! Ты не можешь просто трахаться со мной в спальне и игнорировать меня при людях!»

«Ты, твою мать, просто не понимаешь!» прокричал Луи, отталкивая его, чтобы у него была возможность сбежать.

«Луи! Подожди! Это не то, что я имел ввиду!»

Он погнался за ним, расталкивая всех на своем пути, пытаясь сосредоточиться на любом бордовом цвете, который мог заметить. Но вдруг он остановился, наткнувшись на дорогую голубую рубашку. Знакомый сильный запах одеколона окутал его, как только он его почувствовал: Ник.

«Какой сюрприз от моего милого Хаззы.»

«Не называй меня так, я сейчас тороплюсь, так что отойди.» 

“Ты не хочешь поцеловать меня в честь Нового Года?»

Запах был сильный, но успокаивающий. На его бедрах были большие руки, которые крепко его держали. Его сердце сильно билось, и мысли в его голове сменялись с _ЛуиЛуиЛуи_ на _НиктрогатькоготоНик_. И когда Ник его поцеловал, он позволил себя обнять и ответил на поцелуй, потому что ему нужно было, чтобы его обняли , до него дотронулись, чтобы его целовали, чтобы его любили. И он знал, что Ник не даст ему последнего, но именно в тот момент, он чувствовал себя любимым, и ему это было нужно. И, когда Ник сократил расстояние между их телами, Гарри не отодвинулся. И когда Ник дотронулся языком до его губ, он их приоткрыл. Но чувство был недостаточно хорошим, это не был тот маленький стеснительный язык, этот был агрессивный и нуждающийся, и это не был Луи. И если Гарри пришлось бы выбирать между двумя людьми, который его не любили, он бы выбрал Луи, потому что он хотел помочь ему. Но прежде чем он смог заставить свое тело отойти от Ника и последовать за Луи, Ника отбросили на пол.

“Ты чертов придурок,» выкрикнул Луи обвинительно показывая на Ника пальцем. Гарри схватил Луи за руку, и затем чтобы успокоить его, и чтобы самому действительно убедиться, что он здесь. Но Луи на него смотрел с абсолютным отвращением, и ему казалось, что кожа Луи, к которой он прикасался, обжигала его, и Гарри быстро убрал руку. 

«Ты _**опять**_ все испортил,» прокричал ему Луи перед тем как повернуться и исчезнуть в толпе, оставляя Гарри в полном недоумении.

**

Луи успел только накинуть куртку, выбегая из клуба, расталкивая и обзывая всех на своем пути. Пьяная молодежь кричала ему в след, но он от них отмахнулся, он только что все испортил. Почему Гарри захочет проводить время с кем-то как он? Он даже не мог поцеловать его без чувства осуждения со стороны окружающих. Он не мог позволить себе забыться, потому что как бы он не хотел сделать вид, что ему плевать, что о нем думаю другие, он не хотел выглядеть педиком. Когда они были наедине с Гарри, то все было в порядке, потому что он мог забыть о мире, это были только он и пара зеленых глаз. Но, когда люди окружали их, это казалось более реальным, будто это были «отношения», как будто вложенные им инвестиции, о которых нужно было позаботиться, если они были на виду. Если люди видели их, это означало, что у них все по-настоящему. Это больше не было их маленьким секретом, и он больше не сможет убедить себя, что ему плевать, потому что все вокруг смогут напомнить ему, что он себе лжет. На самом деле, он заботился о младшем парне, и ему было больно смотреть, как он целует того урода. Но все равно, он все испортил и взвалил всю вину на Гарри, как он всегда и делал, когда что-то его не устраивало. Но в этот раз все было по-другому, потому что его съедало чувство вины, а такого раньше никогда не случалось. Он никогда не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что расстраивал людей. Но это было неправильным винить Гарри, потому что он этого не заслуживал. Они встречались без обязательств именно потому, что Луи этого хотел. Он единственный прятал себя всевозможными путями. Он единственный избегал вопросов. Только его нужно было винить, он тот, кто всегда все портил, и сейчас на нем вина, что все развалилось. _**И все это было слишком**_. Так что он побежал, машины резко останавливались, давая ему дорогу. Он не мог нормально дышать, но не страшно. Ему было так стыдно за себя; ему нужно было за это заплатить. Он забежал в комнату, в свою идеально убранную комнату, и восстановил дыхание. Но закрыться в одиночестве сейчас для него было недостаточно. Он был просто куском дерьма. Все эти годы он думал, что он лучше всех, а на самом деле он просто жалок. Воспоминания о кудрявых волосах всплыли в его сознании, он потерял его, потерял Зейна, он потерял Лотти, теперь у нее есть Мартин, и скоро он потеряет и младших. Он ни для кого ничего не значил. Он поплелся в свою маленькую ванную и открыл шкафчик. Не то чтобы он их искал, они просто лежали там, ждали его: красивые, блестящие лезвия ждали его. Как смешно, что он решил сегодня не бриться. Они как будто смотрели на него, дразнили его, просили осмелиться использовать их. Он взял одно и упал на пол, оперевшись головой о стену. Вот оно. Он будет считать до десяти.

**Раз**

Еще тогда, Гарри в кофейне. Луи был куском дерьма.

**Два**

Библиотека. Луи был педиком.

**Три**

Вечеринка. Он смотрел, как Гарри отсасывает Нику. Он был извращенцем.

**Четыре**

Бег в парке. Он был идиотом.

**Пять**

Бар. Блядь, он был таким наивным.

**Шесть**

Магазин. Парень-трус с повышенным уровнем тревожности.

**Семь**

Его общага. Не стоит даже того, чтобы с ним провели ночь.

**Восемь**

Его общага. Опять. Был ранимой маленькой сучкой.

**Девять**

Следующее утро. Покрыт спермой как настоящая шлюха, какой он и являлся.

**Десять**

Тот раз, когда он открылся больше, чем можно было себе позволить.

И, глубоко вздохнув, он сделал порез на внутренней стороне левого запястья, и боль из его сознания сразу переместилась в его руку. Ему нужно было десять штук. Чтобы напомнить себе, насколько он неудачник, как он потерял себя всего за десять встреч. Такой он был слабый. И он больше не мог думать, он просто резал, и ему было хорошо. Его голова опустела, и он мог сосредоточиться, смотря на последний глубокий порез, который был идеально параллельный всем остальным, и на свою руку, которая вся была в крови. Как только он закончил, дверь его комнаты открылась и с того места, где он сидел на белом полу, теперь запачканном кровью, его взгляд встретился с испуганным взглядом Гарри. Казалось, прошли часы перед тем, как Луи открыл рот, в жалкой попытке сделать вид, что у него все под контролем, как будто он знает, что делает:

«Ты просто не знаешь, кто я на самом деле.»


	12. Chapter 12

_Placebo - Taste In Men_  
«Друг, тебе просто нужно засунуть ключ в замок,» прошептал Найл на ухо Зейну, положив руку ему на поясницу, посылая мурашки по всему телу парня.

«Я пытаюсь!» Руки не переставали трястись , а пристальный взгляд Лиама еще больше сбивал с толку.

«Ну давай же, мне нужно в туалет,» Найл сжал рукой куртку Зейна.

«Там есть общий в конце коридора. Потом возвращайся к нам,» пробормотал Зейн и сразу же об этом пожалел, почувствовав, что рука с его спины исчезла.

Было четыре часа утра, и они втроем были в жопу пьяные. Так как его общага была ближе всего, Зейн предложил парням переночевать у него на диване и на полу.

«Дай мне, Зейн,» Лиам взял ключи из рук Зейна и последний мог поклясться, что их руки соприкасались дольше, чем нужно. Лиам как нечего делать открыл дверь и Зейн вздохнул, когда парень рассмеялся, оперевшись лбом о его плечо. 

«Клянусь, мы выпили одинаковое количество,» Лиам поднял голову, широко улыбаясь. Он вошел в комнату, снимая по пути обувь и сбрасывая пальто на пол.

«Не то чтобы, я был слабый, просто ты мускулистей,» простонал Зейн, прежде чем снять ботинки и кожаную куртку.

«И правда, ты такой тощий,» засмеялся Лиам, сжимая его бицепс.

«Эй! Не такой уж и тощий!»

«Если бы было нужно, я бы тебя поднял, не прилагая никаких усилий.»

«Пиздишь,» сказал Зейн, толкая Лиама в грудь. На секунду ему захотелось проверить, есть ли у Лиама кубики пресса, но он встряхнул головой, прогоняя эту идею.  
«Ну, тогда давай я тебе продемонстрирую.»

Прежде чем Зейн успел что-либо сказать, Лиам подхватил его подмышки и легко поднял. Рефлекторно Зейн обвил ногами талию парня и обхватил шею руками. Улыбка Лиама так и кричала «А ты мне не верил». Но, все на чем мог сосредоточиться Зейн, так это на ощущении мышц Лиама под своими прикосновениями, когда он попытался прижаться к нему ближе. 

«Кажется, тебе все же немного тяжело. Опусти меня, все в порядке. Это будет нашим маленьким секретом,» передразнил его Зейн.

Лиам подошел к кровати и медленно опустил парня. Зейн отпустил шею Лиама, но не разомкнул ног, которые обвивали его талию. 

«Теперь ты можешь меня отпустить.»

«Не-а,» вид, который представлялся Зейну, был просто слишком; сильные руки, скрещенные на груди, неловкая улыбка на лице, полностью взлохмаченные волосы. Он чувствовал, как напрягаются мышцы парня, чтобы сохранить равновесие. Если бы Зейн немного больше притянул Лиама ногами к себе, он бы потерял равновесие. Он уже и забыл, какого это целовать его. Зейна всегда интересовало то, чтобы зайти с парнями дальше. Он «зажимался» со многими парями, но никогда не с кем не спал. И он расстался с Пэрри больше месяца назад. Не то чтобы ему было грустно; он был возбужден. Так что как-то само собой получилось, что он притянул Лиама ближе к себе ногами, и тот упал на него сверху. Его сильные руки были по обе стороны от головы Зейна.

«Ты меня возненавидишь, если я опять попытаюсь тебя поцеловать?» пьяно прошептал Зейн.

Но прежде чем Лиам смог что-то ответить дверь распахнулась, и Найл завалился в комнату.

«Парни! Бля, я просто…» он резко умолк, когда увидел картину перед собой.

«Это не то, на что это похоже,» сказал Лиам, пытаясь освободиться от объятий Зейна, сильно краснея. 

«Мне плевать, честно. Просто сильно не шумите.» Пожал плечами Найл, прежде чем сбросить свое пальто и футболку. «Буду спать там,» он указал на диван. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, а от вида его обнаженной бледной кожи у Зейна перехватило дыхание. Тот факт, что он не возражал, чтобы они трахались всего в метре от него сводил Зейна с ума. Он поднялся и грубо толкнул Найла к стене. 

«Эй, ты чего?! Я же сказал, что не возражаю!»

«Я знаю,» пробормотал Зейн, подходя ближе, соприкасаясь с Найлом лбами. Может если он его легонько поцелует, то парень и не заметит.

«Ты что делаешь?»

«Хочу тебя поцеловать…бля, это странно, да?»

Найл опять пожал плечами. Затуманенным взглядом он смотрел прямо на губы Зейна. Парню пришлось сдержать стон, когда он рукой схватил Найла за волосы. Найл прикрыл свои голубые глаза, прижимаясь к Зейну. Парень провел рукой по его щеке. Он погладил шею, опускаясь ниже, нежно дотронулся до руки. 

«Я сейчас тебя поцелую,» он медленно нагнулся, и их губы соприкоснулись. Блять. Ощущения были совсем не такие как в баре. Это было более чувствительно, более возбуждающее, более развратно. Найл до сих пор был на вкус как пиво, с легким привкусом мятной жвачки. Найл простонал и прижался ближе голой грудью к рубашке Зейна. В следующий момент он почувствовал, как руки обнимают его сзади. И тогда он застонал. Руки медленно забрались под рубашку, поглаживая его живот и спину. Они потянули ее вверх, и это разорвало их с Найлом поцелуй. Но не успела рубашка упасть на пол, а Найл уже снова нашел его рот, а Лиам покрывал его спину поцелуями. Зейн не знал на чем сфокусироваться, губы на его губах или легких укусах между его лопатками. Руки Лиама дотрагивались до всех участков кожи, до которых могли дотянуться. Каждый раз, когда он чувствовал, что Зейна пробирает дрожь, он надавливал сильнее. Рот Найла добрался до шеи Зейна, и он стал оставлять на ней засосы, пока парень не заскулил. Он почувствовал, как Лиам убирает руку с его спины и, хватая за бедро Найла, прижимает его к стене. Тот факт, что он мог проделать это одной рукой, заставил Зейна прижаться к Лиаму, потому что, твою мать, это было так круто. Уже покрасневшие губы парня опять принялись за затылок Зейна, и когда спина парня прижалась к оголенной груди Лиама, он застонал и принялся за ключицы Найла.

«Это…только…на..один…раз…да?» спросил Лиам между поцелуями и стонами.

Два парня быстро закивали. Руки Найла плавно переместилась с талии Зейна на торс Лиама.

«Никогда не думал, что в тебе такое есть, Пейн.»  
« Не дразни.»

«Не дразню,» рука переместилась с груди на ремень и расстегнула его. Лиам снял его, и Зейн почувствовал руки на своей заднице. Он оперся головой о плечо Найла в жалкой попытке утихомирить свое дыхание. Он почувствовал руки Лиама на своих бедрах, разворачивавшие его к себе.

«Я тебя сейчас подниму,» поднимая его с той же легкостью. Он положил его на кровать, и Зейн улыбнулся, все-таки разглядев у Лиама пресс. До сих пор обхватывая парня ногами, он застенчиво поднял руку и провел пальцами по мышцам. Лиам прикрыл глаза, издавая первый удовлетворительный вздох за ночь.  
«Блять, Лиам, не нужно так сдерживаться,» сказал Зейн прижимаясь к нему ближе и впиваясь в его губы поцелуем. Не теряя времени, он быстро расстегнул джинсы Лиама, проводя рукой по заднице. К счастью, Найл уже работал над джинсами друга. Лиам ляг рядом с Зейном, пряча лицо в одеяле, пока Найл расправлялся со всеми остальными штанами.

«Не могу поверить, что мы делаем это,» проговорил Лиам в простыни.

«Если хочешь, можем прекратить…»

«Что? Нет!? Не тогда, когда мы зашли так далеко,» возразил Найл, хватая твердеющей член Зейна через белье.  
«Блять,» Зейн толкнулся в руку Найла. Но потом он посмотрел на Лиама, чтобы убедится, что все в порядке. Он сильно кусал губы, глаза были плотно закрыты, а лицом он теперь упирался в его руку. Зейн провел рукой по его животу, останавливаясь перед резинкой боксеров. Лиам что-то прошептал, покраснев. 

«Это так заводит, блять,» Найл стоял на коленях над бедрами Зейна, смотря на полураздетых парней с раскрасневшимися лицами и грудью.

«Дотронься до него, Зейн.»

Зейн медленно поддел ткань пальцем, чувствуя тепло исходящее из-под нее. Кончики его пальцев нашли полу вставший член, и он позволил им пробраться дальше. Найл немного подвинулся и положил руки на пояс боксеров Зейна.

«Поднимешь свой зад для меня, детка?» Зейн без промедления исполнил просьбу. И теперь он был голый, полностью обнаженный перед двумя другими парнями. Это не было неловко, ему просто хотелось большего. Намного большего. Он увидел Лиама, сидящего возле него, с огромными глазами, изучающими его член.

«Он красивый, да?» Найл спросил Лиама, и парень кивнул, до сих пор не проронив не слова.

Блять. Ему нужно было кончить. Зейн взял в руку свой член и медленно провел по нему рукой, переводя взгляд с одного парня на другого. Он не мог выбрать. 

«Найл дотронься до него,» простонал он.

«Что?!»

«Дотронься. До. Лиама.» Он двигал рукой болезненно медленно. Лиам не отрывал взгляда от его члена не на секунду, и Зейн видел, как в его серых боксерах быстро образуется бугорок. Одна рука Найла была на бедре Лиама, а вторая снимала с него белье. Они оба стояли на коленях, смотря друг на друга. Найл снял с себя боксеры, его бледный член уже истекал смазкой. Парень сократил между ними расстояние, грубо целуя Лиама, его руки изучали сильное тело перед ним. Он схватил Лиама за зад, отчего парень подался к нему навстречу. Найл взял член Лиама в свою руку и начал медленно водить ею.

«Блять,» простонал Лиам, ближе прижавшись к Найлу, пряча свое лицо из виду. Чем быстрее Найл работал рукой, тем больше Зейн замечал, как твердеет хватка Лиама на шее Найла, пока блондин покрывал его шею поцелуями. Зейн смог ухватить Лиама за руку и притянуть его к себе.

«Ей!» завозмущался Найл, тут же беря с освободившуюся руку свой член.  
«Он скромный. Не нужно его развращать.» Да это, и тот маленький факт, что Зейн сейчас чертовски ревновал.

«Так что ты думаешь на счет того, чтобы мы устроили для него небольшое шоу?» предложил Найл, медленно целуя бедра Зейна, выводя языком узоры. Зейн задвигал рукой на своем члене быстрее. Он простонал, почувствовав, как Лиам трется о его бок, целует его плечо, пряча лицо. Свободной рукой он медленно поглаживал его по спине. Найл поднялся ближе, убирая по пути руку Зейна. Он взял в рот его головку, как будто это был чертов леденец, прежде чем посмотреть на реакцию парня.

«Больше,» простонал он, и Найл подчинился, полностью беря его в рот, несколько раз поднимая и опуская голову.

«Блять, я хочу тебя трахнуть, Зейн.»

У Зейна закружилась голова, когда он услышал слабое «да» возле себя. Он быстро закивал, потому что Лиам хотел посмотреть, и это было чертовски горячо. Он сказал Найлу пойти взять смазку и презерватив в ванной, когда почувствовал несмелую руку на своем члене.

«Я…» начал Лиам, пододвигаясь ближе к его члену.

«Сделай это, пожалуйста.»

И Лиам нерешительно заработал рукой. 

«Так нормально?»

«Блять, да, Лиам, да , очень нормально.»

«Твою мать,» выругался Найл, уже подготавливая свои пальцы смазкой. Он залез на кровать и широко раздвинул ноги Зейна. Затуманенный мозг Зейна больше не работал, он просто чувствовал удовольствие, удовольствие повсюду.

«О Боже,» застонал Найл вводя первый палец. Слава Богу, Лиам до сих пор прикасался к нему, потому что теперь не все было в удовольствие.

«Ты в порядке, детка?» спросил Найл, медленно целуя его соски.

«Да…я думаю..блять, Лиам!»

«Эй, Лиам, помедленнее там, не хочу, чтобы он кончил слишком быстро.»

Лиам кивнул, проводя рукой по торсу Зейна и оставляя ее на его груди. Лиам медленно целовал раскрасневшиеся губы парня.

«Я добавлю еще один, Зейн,» предупредил его Найл прежде чем добавить еще один палец не слишком медленно, от чего Зейн скривился.

«Прости, просто. Блять, просто, я имею ввиду ты такой узкий. Просто не могу дождаться, чтобы засунуть в тебя свой член.»

Зейн покраснел, и Лиам ему улыбнулся. Зейн схватился за его член и начал осторожно водить рукой.

«Зейн,» у Лиама по телу пробежали мурашки, и он опять спрятал лицо за плечом парня. Болезненные ощущения медленно исчезали, сменяясь удовольствием, и Зейн вскрикнул, когда Найл нашел нужную точку.

«Наконец-то,» простонал Найл и задвигал пальцами быстрее.

«Можно я уже тебя трахну? О Боже,» Найл с силой задвигал второй рукой на своем члене.

«Да, Найл, давай, трахни меня.»

«О Боже мой,» Найл слишком быстро вытащил пальцы, и Зейн заскулил от ощущения пустоты. Но Лиам опять взялся за его член, возвращая наслаждение.

«У тебя так хорошо получается, Лиам, я клянусь.»

«Кажется, я уже не так уж и пьян.»

Зейн тоже уже был не настолько пьян, но все равно ощущения были хорошими, он даже не мог подумать о том, чтобы остановиться. Он сильнее сдавил член Лиама, и парень простонал его имя, кусая за сосок, отвлекая Зейна от чувства члена Найла возле его входа. Он болезненно медленно толкнулся в его горячее тело, закрывая глаза от сводящих с ума ощущений. Войдя до конца, он остановился, тяжело вздохнув.

«Никогда не трахал кого-то настолько узкого, я клянусь, ты, наверное, раньше никогда не был снизу.»  
Зейн ничего не ответил, чувствуя стыд в первый раз. Найл приоткрыл один глаз и громко застонав, немного приподнял Зейна, входя глубже. Он нагнулся к его губам, оставляя на них поцелуй.

«Блять, не говори мне, что никогда раньше этого не делал.»

Зейн покраснел, а Лиам охнул, проводя рукой по его подтянутому животу.

«Боже, ты шутишь? Это так горячо, я сейчас кончу,» Найл начал медленно двигаться, но Зейн не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Это был только член в нем, не в нем, в нем, не в нем, и рука на нем, не на нем, на нем, не на нем. Также это были Лиам, Найл, Лиам, Найл.

«Зейн, продолжай прикасаться ко мне, я хочу большего,» молил Лиам, лежа рядом с ним на спине. Его скромность немного сдавала позиции, все затмевалось желанием. И Зейн старался, как мог удовлетворить его рукой, но в его положении это было трудно.

«Боже мой, подожди секундочку, я тебя переверну,» Найл вынул член и попросил Зейна встать на четвереньки. Лиам расположился так, что его член был на уровне глаз Зейна.

«Блять, это так заводит, твою мать,» выругался Найл, небрежно входя в Зейна. Зейн громко отреагировал, опираясь на одну руку, а второй потянулся к члену Лиама. Зейну хорошо было видно его лицо, красные щеки и опухшие губы. Его глаза были закрыты, а легкие стоны срывались с губ. 

 

«Тебе хорошо, Зейн?» спросил Найл, еще сильнее сжимая его бедра.

«Блять, да.»

«О Боже, я сейчас кончу,» сказал Лиам и Зейн заработал рукой быстрее, преувеличивая свои стоны, помогая другому парню быстрее кончить. Найл приубавил скорость своих движений, чтоб понаблюдать за лицом Лиама, когда Зейн доводил его до оргазма.

«Кончи для меня, Лиам, это будет так горячо, если ты, блять, кончишь для меня,» попросил Зейн, двигаясь на члене Найла.

Лиам еще пару раз толкнулся в руку Зейна и, издав сдавленный крик, кончил себе на грудь, одной рукой сильно сжимая простынь, а второй сдавливая предплечье Зейна.

«Твою мать, Зейн, я тоже сейчас кончу,» Найл ускорил свои движения, беря в свою руку сильно возбужденный член парня. Это были две минуты перерывчатых вдохов и стонов. В Зейне даже еще осталась сила, чтобы двигаться навстречу парню, и Найл не выдержал первым, сильно кончая в Зейна. Он продолжал трахать его сквозь свой оргазм, после чего быстро перевернул парня и взял его член в рот. Он поглаживал его у основания рукой, и Зейн без промедления кончил ему в рот с громким стоном. Задыхаясь, он откинул голову на матрац рядом с бедром Лиама. Он слышал, как Найл вытирает себя и Лиама. Блондин накрыл Зейна одеялом, и Лиам улягся рядом с ним, обнимая его сзади. Найл схватил подушку с дивана и лег с другой стороны рядом с Зейном, который медленно обвил рукой его талию. 

«Это было только на один раз, да?» напомнил им Лиам.

Они кивнули, прежде, чем погрузится в сон.


	13. Chapter 13

Знаете ту дурацкую метафору, будто время замирает в особенно эмоционально насыщенный момент? Ну, ничего не описывало лучше ту ситуацию, в которой Гарри находился сейчас. И он ненавидел это. Гарри мог поклясться, что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем он смог пошевелиться. Когда связь с внешним миром восстановилась, его захлестнуло такой волной эмоций, что он готов был продать душу за иммунитет к ним. Он смотрел на Луи, но его мысли были далеко. Только так он мог избежать всех этих чувств. Потому что если он даст им верх, то они раздавят его, уничтожат его, разрушат его. Так что его глаза видели, уши слышали, но все это было механически. Он видел кровь, видел лезвие, он видел порезы, он видел Луи, видел его боль. Он слышал, что говорит Луи, слышит его ледяной тон, он слышит каждый удар своего сердца. Он слышит и видит, но стоит в проеме открытой двери, не в силах пошевелиться.

«Теперь можешь идти,» голос Луи эхом раздался по комнате.

Он не прятался, он не был напуган тем, что он только что сделал, он не плакал, не злился; он не чувствовал ничего. Как и Гарри. И поэтому парень приблизился к нему, медленно, без спешки, и сел перед ним, оперевшись спиной о тумбочку в ванной. И он изучал его, будто тот был произведением искусства, как будто он хотел запомнить каждый момент этой ужасной сцены, как будто он хотел, чтобы сейчас это поглотило его полностью, и потом он бы не смог думать об этом. Его челка закрывала весь лоб, его кожа блестела от пота, его глаза были безжизненны, губы плотно сжаты, шея напряжена, все та же бордовая футболка, те же бицепсы, то же правое предплечье, (вдох) правая ладонь с зажатом в ней лезвии, левая рука красная, все красная, просто красная. Было видно много порезов, их можно было лучше разглядеть вблизи, по левой ладони стекала кровь (выдох). Тот же живот, те же ноги, те же ступни. Гарри перевел взгляд на лицо Луи.

«Это страшно, не думаешь?» спросил Луи.

Гарри не ответил. Он был уверен, что не видел ни одного пореза на теле Луи раньше. Это впервые он себя порезал? Это…Это из-за него? Он на него сильно давил? Луи опирался головой о стену, на его губах была легкая улыбка.

«Идеальный Луи Томлинсон, капитан футбольной команды, лучший актер в группе, все знают Луи Томлинсона, так? Все хотят с ним дружить, все девушки хотят, чтобы их с ним видели. У него есть все, что можно пожелать.»

Циничный смешок сорвался с его губ.

«Если бы они знали, они бы надолго не задержались, не так ли?» Его ледяные голубые глаза впервые встретились с глазами Гарри. «Тот факт, что ты до сих пор здесь означает, что ты такой же ебанутый, как и я .»

Гарри хотел сказать ему, насколько он не прав. Он хотел сказать ему, что в этом нет ничего ебанутого, это просто то, что есть в нем. Он испытывал боль, более сильную, чем предполагал Гарри, но он не был ненормальным. Гарри поднялся, медленно, тело казалось тяжелым от всех смешанных эмоций.

«Я знал, что ты лучше этого,» взгляд Луи опять упал на его руку. «Передавай привет своему любовнику от меня.»

Гарри не решался сделать вдох. Он отодвинул шторку и включил воду, чтобы наполнить ванну. Он взял пену и добавил щедрое количество. Когда он повернулся, то увидел Луи, пристально смотрящего на воду. Гарри сел перед ним на колени. Луи не смотрел на него. Он дышал так медленно, что Гарри показалось, что парень вот-вот уснет. Он взял лезвие с его руки и выбросил в мусорную корзину. Он пошел в комнату и вернулся и обычными штанами и белой футболкой, которые он нашел в идеально рассортированном гардеробе Луи, и положил их рядом с раковиной. Потом он взял коробку салфеток с полочки над туалетом и сел, скрестив ноги, перед Луи. Он взял одну салфетку и медленно положил на руку Луи. Парень скривился от боли, но его взгляд был по-прежнему прикован к горячей воде, медленно наполняющей ванну. Когда Гарри убрал большинство крови с предплечья, он вытер руку Луи, и капли на полу. Он выбросил салфетки и закрыл воду. Он опять сел на пол и медленно потянул за край футболки Луи, помогая снять ее.

«Знаешь, что смешно? Это все твоя вина. Я был счастлив до тебя.»

«Правда?» Луи перевел на него пустой взгляд. Гарри помог ему подняться, расстегнул ремень, высбождая его со штанов. Его слова ранили, но у Гарри не было время, чтобы воспринимать их. Когда Луи разделся, Гарри отвел взгляд в поисках чистой мочалки. Он услышал легкий всплеск воды, и когда он присел возле ванны, Луи уже полностью погрузился в воду, и только его голова и левая рука были на поверхности. Гарри намочил мочалку и хорошо ее выжал, чтобы избавиться от лишней воды. Он мягко провел ей по красноте на руке Луи, и парень всхлипнул. Гарри немного нагнулся, чтобы взять мыло, но уронил его в воду. Он запустил в воду руку, чтобы найти его и случайно прикоснулся к коже Луи. Гарри посмотрел на его реакцию: никакой. Он наконец-то нашел мыло и вытащил его из горячей воды. Он быстро намылил мочалку.

«Нет,» умолял его Луи.

«Прости.» Вот они: невысказанные извинения. Это выглядело как простое «прости, мне пришлось,» но все было намного глубже. Все эмоции, которых он избегал, его полностью охватило чувство вины. На секунду он закрыл глаза, чтобы остановить от падения, навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Когда он открыл глаза, он встретился взглядом с Луи. Его голубые глаза уже не казались такими ледяными. 

«Гарри…»

«Нет, я должен их промыть,» и он продолжил, игнорируя всхлипы Луи. Он никуда не спешил, они сидели в тишине. Но теперь Гарри чувствовал, что Луи следит за каждым его движением, и он призвал всю силу воли, чтоб держать себя в руках, делать вид, что ничего на него не влияет. Когда он закончил, он взял мочалку и грязную одежду Луи и положил их в корзину для белья. Он вернулся и сел возле ванны, опираясь спиной о стену, пряча лицо в руках, сложенных на коленях. Он ждал. Гарри прерывисто держал, потому что мысли начинали давить на него, так что он перевел взгляд на порезы Луи. Мысли опять покинули его, когда он сосредоточился на том, что видел. Он смотрел на десять идеальных порезов, расположенных один под другим. Все не более трех сантиметров. Гарри вздохнул и подавил ироничный смешок. Десять - это такое типичное «Луи»-число. Это было идеальное число, с идеально ровной линией и кругом, оно было чистым. Луи даже резал себя точно и по порядку, как он делал все. Движения в воде вывели Гарри из его ступора, и он смотрел, как Луи спускает воду с ванны. Гарри быстро поднялся и подал ему мягкое полотенце.

«Спасибо.»

Гарри было неловко там стоять, но он не хотел отходить от Луи.

«Умм…Мне нужно в туалет.»

«Ох да, конечно.» Гарри вышел с ванной и подготовил постель для Луи. Ему нужно было чем-то себя занять. Очень быстро все его задания закончились, и, сев на кровать, он стал ждать, нервно постукивая ногой по полу. Когда дверь открылась, Гарри почти подскочил, чтобы встретить парня. Но Луи не заметил, потому что его взгляд был устремлен в пол, а пораненную руку он прижимал к телу.

«Мы ложимся спать, Луи, окей?»

«Мы?»

«Да, мы.»

Луи кивнул и прошел мимо Гарри, ложась в постель. Он лег на спину, его взгляд был устремлен в одну точку на потолке. Гарри лег с другой стороны кровати, и повернулся так, чтобы быть к Луи лицом. Он размеренно дышал, и выражение его лица немного смягчилось. Гарри хотел к нему прикоснуться. Но он боялся сломать весь прогресс, которого они достигли.

«Я не имел этого ввиду,» проговорил Луи все еще смотря вверх. «То, что я сказал раньше.»

Наконец-то Гарри издал выдох, который он затаил. Он потянулся к левой руке Луи, которая расположилась у него на животе. Он гладил ее по тыльной стороне медленно, осторожно.

«Но я до сих пор не понимаю, почему ты здесь.»

«Потому что я за тебя переживаю.»

«Ты не знаешь меня.»

Гарри осторожно взял Луи за руку и положил ее рядом с собой. Кончиками пальцев он провел по порезам парня от запястья до сгиба локтя. Вверх и вниз, вверх и вниз. Но его взгляд был пристально прикован к лицу Луи, в поисках малейшего возражения.

«Почему я не вызываю у тебя отвращения?»

«У меня нет на то причин.»

«Я только что порезал себя как гребанный психопат,» не выдержал Луи, отодвигая руки от прикосновений Гарри. Он отвернулся от парня. Гарри заметил, как двигаются его ребра от быстрых вдохов.

«Это было в первые, когда ты такое сделал?» вопрос вырвался у Гарри, прежде чем он смог остановить себя.

«Нет.»

Тишина.

«Хотя последний раз это было в 11 классе.»

Тишина.

«Отец назвал меня педиком, потому что я сказал ему, что хочу учиться в театральном. Смешно, как я и вправду оказался таким.»

На Гарри будто сбросили тонну кирпичей. Он сдержал злые слезы, но его предала дрожь в голосе:

«Нет ничего неправильного, если кому-то нравятся парни.»

Тяжелые вдохи внезапно прекратились, и Луи повернулся, в его глазах ярко выражалась паника.

«Гар…Это не было…Я не….не то, что я имел ввиду.»

Гарри жестко закивал, закрывая глаза.

«Хаз…» голос был мягкий, и прямо возле него. Он открыл глаза, замечая, что Луи находился всего в нескольких сантиметрах от него.

«Прости меня,» проговорил он, сокращая расстояние между их губами. Это был нежный поцелуй, прикосновения губ и медленные движения. Луи отстранился через несколько секунд, чтобы иметь возможность говорить.

«Я болен, Гарри.»

«Нет, не болен, Луи, это не…»

«Нет, ты не понимаешь. У меня болезнь,» он указал на свою голову. «Здесь.»

Гарри положил руку на бедро парня, притягивая его ближе.

«Расскажи мне.»

«Гарри, у меня обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство,» выдал он на одном дыхании. На его лице можно было прочитать явное облегчение. Казалось, все его мышцы расслабились в один момент, как будто этот секрет давил его всю жизнь, не давая возможности расслабиться.

«Хорошо.»

«Хорошо? Это все?» поднял бровь Луи.

«Я просто…Просто действительно не знаю о чем ты. Хочешь объяснить?»

В этот раз Луи отстранился больше.

«Это не вызывает у тебя отвращения?» спросил он, искренне удивленный.

«Луи, ты болен. Это не может вызывать у меня отвращение.»

На этот раз Гарри сам приблизился к нему. Луи нахмурился, неуверенный.

«Хочешь мне об этом рассказать?»

Луи закрыл глаза, и его губы задрожали. С дрожью в голосе он стал рассказывать:

«Я замечаю все, я имею ввиду все. Я переживаю о всяких мелочах, которые вообще ничего не значат. И я одержим ими, пока не найду ответ. Еще я все считаю. И все становится хуже, когда я нервничаю. Меня успокаивает считать, знать, точное количество предметов в комнате. Я точно знаю, сколько чего в этой комнате. Хотя иногда и этого не достаточно, тогда я раскладываю вещи по порядку, цвету и размеру. Сегодня днем я перезастелил постель шесть раз. Меня все устраивало после пятого раза, но пять - это нечетное число, а они меня тревожат. Но иногда и этого не достаточно, и я просто схожу с ума. Ты не знаешь какого это, только если не испытал этого сам. Как будто воздуха не хватает, но в то же время его слишком много. Сердце бьется так быстро, а мысли не утихают, пока ты что-то не сделаешь. Но чтобы ты не делал, ничего не помогает. И у тебя такое чувство, что все что ты делаешь, заканчивается неудачей. Ты и так знаешь, что ты плох во многом, но в такие моменты возникает чувство, что даже твое психическое заболевание не такое. Даже в нем ты неудачник. И это ужасно. Я знаю, что все это звучит, будто я сумасшедший, но так и есть, Гарри, я сумасшедший.»

На последнем слове его голос сломался. Гарри положил одну руку на его бедра. Но, одумавшись, он быстро ее забрал и, открыв глаза, он увидел странную смесь облегчения и волнения. Гарри старался, как мог выдавить ободряющую улыбку, но это было пиздец как трудно. Луи опять закрыл глаза и продолжил:

«Я не знаю, почему я все это делаю, но я знаю, что делал это ровно столько, сколько себя помню. Когда я был маленький, мама отвела меня к психиатру, и он сказал ей, что у меня такое состояние. Но я так боялся разочаровать ее, что я пытался лучше это прятать, и некоторое время мне удавалось. Сейчас она думает, что со мной все в порядке, она думает, что со мной все было в порядке с восьми лет! Никто не знает, никто не знает, я вообще не в порядке, Гарри, вообще не в порядке. И всегда становится хуже, когда я переживаю из-за Зейна или семьи. Это как будто если я что-то не посчитаю, с ними случится что-то плохое. Все хорошо, когда это четное количество. И…»

Луи опять отвернулся и зарылся лицом в подушку. Гарри обнял его.

«И что?»

«Я устал…»

«Тогда засыпай, мы поговорим завтра.»

Луи заворчал, но через несколько минут его дыхание успокоилось, и он крепко уснул. Через несколько минут Гарри убрал руку и тихонько вышел в ванную. Это был настоящий Луи Томлинсон, подумал он, сломленный парень, который скрывает это всеми возможными способами. Без предупреждения по его лицу покатились слезы. Гарри был уверен, что Луи не заслуживал такого состояния, и он задыхался от чувства несправедливости, прикрывая рот рукой, чтобы заглушить звуки своих всхлипов. Он спустился по стене и сел на то место на полу, где ранее сидел Луи. Его плечи содрогались, и он выплакивал все, что накопилось за эту ночь. Эмоции накрывали его с такой скоростью, что он не мог разобраться в них. Но что он знал наверняка, это то, что он больше никогда не позволит себе плакать при этом парне. Это было не честно по отношению к нему, Луи было больнее и у него было больше причин для грусти. Так что Гарри тихонько плакал, казалось несколько дней. Потом он быстро вытер глаза, удостоверился, что Луи был хорошо укрыт одеялом и вышел из комнаты.


	14. Chapter 14

С измученным стоном Луи открыл глаза. Свет был слишком ярким, в голове раздавалась пульсирующая боль, а руку жгло огнем. И чтобы добить его окончательно, ему снился Гарри – опять. Он напомнил себе, что ему никогда не снится Гарри, когда они спят в одной постели, и, вздохнув, он повернулся к парню. Его брови удивленно поднялись, когда он понял, что рядом его не было. Ну, хотя бы это объясняло сон. Он перевел взгляд на руку и пробубнил:

«Боже мой, твою мать, я такой неудачник,» он немного призабыл события прошлой ночи. Его затуманенный мозг выдавал лишь фрагменты его гребанного поведения прошлой ночью. Он вспомнил, как рассказал Гарри о ОКР. **_Блядь_**. Он действительно жалок. Он сильно вжал лицо в подушку, готов закричать. Последние несколько месяцев были просто кошмаром наяву. Он перестал общаться практически со всеми друзьями, оценки были не так уж и высоки, и он даже не мог вспомнить, когда к нему в последний раз приставала девушка (кроме той психопатки Элеонор). Также, это был его худший футбольный сезон с тех пор, как он поступил в университет. Как это возможно? Изменится так быстро за столь короткий промежуток времени. И толку то с этого было никакого. Он все еще паниковал один в холодной пустой постели (не то чтобы его это заботило). Убедившись, что заснуть уже будет невозможно, он поднялся и пошел в душ. Каждый раз, когда его взгляд падал на руку, он съеживался от отвращения. Такие порезы будет тяжело прятать. По крайней мере, была зима, и Луи мог легко ввести в моду носить только кофты с длинными рукавами. Сейчас ему нужно было привести свою жизнь в порядок и обо всем этом забыть, в основном о Гарри Стайлсе. Не то чтобы он ему был нужен. И его даже не было рядом. И он слишком много знал.  
Он подумал, что три часа дня - это самое время пойти заглянуть к Зейну. Его друг в последнее время казался каким-то далеким. Он все время тусил с тем парнем, Найлом. И в этом опять же таки был виноват Гарри Стайлс. Если бы он их не познакомил, у Луи бы не было чувства, что он больше не нужен своему другу. Раньше, Луи не приходилось бороться за внимание Зейна. Ему совсем это не нравилось. Он открыл дверь парня без стука, Зейн никогда не запирался на замок, чтобы не было необходимости подниматься и открывать.

«Зайн, мой мальчик, мы идем на свидание.»

«Умммхм,» промычал Зейн из-под одеяла.

«Бля, я думал у меня похмелье, но в это ты меня сделал!» Луи плюхнулся на матрац и начал шевелить инертную массу, которая должна была быть Зейном.

«Лу, заткнись.»

«Давай, нам нужно найти четких девчонок с которыми можно было бы замутить.»

Зейн высунул голову.

«Почему ты такое говоришь?» Луи нахмурился, услышав его резкий тон.

«А почему бы нет? Не то что бы мы такого не делали раньше.»

«Да…но…это было до….ты знаешь...»

Зейн неловко повернулся на кровати, морщась.

«В общем, неважно, не думаю, что я сегодня смогу выбраться с кровати.»

«Что?! Зейн, и так прошла куча времени с тех пор, когда мы тусили только вдвоем в прошлый раз.» Луи начинал злиться. Почему он не хотел проводить с ним время? Неужели он настолько изменился, что раздражал даже Зейна? Он почувствовал, как ногти впиваются ему в ладони. Раньше, Зейн всегда был рядом.

«Луи, я дерьмово себя чувствую…Может останемся здесь, потусим у меня на кровати, посмотрим телек?»

«Наверное,» Луи пожал плечами и забрался в постель, рядом с Зейном. Ему пришлось признать, что две таблетки Тайленола, которые он принял, хорошо ему помогли, наверное, Зейн был такой раздражительный из-за своего ужасного похмелья. Он включил телек на первом попавшемся канале, на котором шли повторы реалити-шоу.

«Так сколько же ты выпил, что ты теперь такой угрюмый?»

«Дохрена, друг. Вообще-то ровно столько же, сколько и Лиам,» покраснел он.

«Да, я тоже нажрался.»

«Вы с Гарри рано ушли вчера…»

«Ага.» Луи почесал свою правую руку под рукавом кофты. Зейн собирался продолжить, но Луи остановил его:

«Я не хочу его больше видеть.»

Зейн поднял подушку и сел.

«Что случилось?!»

«Думаю, в конце концов, мне не настолько нравятся парни.»

«Луи, меня не наебешь такими отговорками, окей? Я знаю, что тебе нравятся парни, и я вообще ничего против этого не имею, если что–то случилось с Гарри, если он что-то сделал…»

Луи не выдержал.

«Боже Зейн! Прекрати это! Просто я решил, что мне без него будет лучше. Моя жизнь отстой с тех пор как он появился. Мы с тобой редко видимся, и мои оценки ухудшились. Вся жизнь в беспорядке. Так что это было ошибкой.»

«Луи, что произошло? Нет в твоей жизни никакого беспорядка, я вообще-то я думаю, что ты никогда не был счастливее, чем со времени появления Гарри.»

Луи издал ироничный смешок.

«Господи Боже мой Зейн, почему ты никак не поймешь?! Я не такой гребанный педик как он. Я лучше, намного лучше чем он и его хипстерские вкусы. Все что он для меня сделал – это показал всем вокруг какой я слабый. И Зейн, позволь тебе напомнить, я не какой-то там гребанный слабак.»

Он скрестил руки на груди и перевел взгляд на телевизор. Он не особо смотрел, просто подумывал, что Кортни самая сексуальная из трех сестер. Между ними повисла гробовая тишина, но Луи это устраивало, это означало, что Зейн принимал его точку зрения.

«Прошлой ночью у меня был секс с Найлом и Лиамом,» такое впечатление, что он проснулся от раската грома.

«ЧТО?!» Луи быстро поднялся с кровати.

«Ты слышал меня.»

«Тебе не нравятся члены, тебе нравятся девчонки!»

«Кажется, мне нравиться и то, и то…»

«И ты никогда мне об этом не говорил?»

«Я рассказывал тебе, что мутил с Джеем в старшой школе.»

«Я вообще такого не помню!»

«Конечно же нет, ты никогда не слушаешь, если разговор не вращается вокруг тебя.»

«Заткнись, Зейн! Все равно, я знаю, что ты лучше трахнешь девчонку, чем позволишь кому-то засунуть член в твою задницу.»

Зейн нахмурился и заговорил холодным тоном:

«Осуждай меня, мне плевать. Если это делает меня слабым, мне плевать. Престань вести себя как придурок, потому что я устал от твоего дерьма, Луи. По-настоящему устал. Я думал Гарри изменил тебя, к лучшему, но по ходу ты такой же жалкий, как и раньше.»

Луи смотрел на Зейна с открытым ртом. Зейн никогда не критиковал его поведение. Никогда.

«Да пошел ты!» указал он на него пальцем, вылетая с комнаты и захлопывая за собой дверь . Он тяжело дышал, восемь дверей и девятая его.

Раздватричетырепятьшестьсемь. Он резко отрыл дверь и так же резко захлопнул. Его глаза были закрыты, и он пытался унять дыхание, ударяю кулаком о стену возле двери.

«Блядь,» тихо произнес парень. Но этого было недостаточно, мысли путались, и он больше не мог этого выдерживать. Он резко оперся головой о стену; этого тоже было не достаточно. Он начал закатывать свой левый рукав, пока маленький голос не остановил его.

«Луи…»

Он резко открыл глаза. На его постели сидел Гарри, в его зеленых глазах читалось явное переживание. Но Луи не может допустить, чтобы Гарри его жалел.

«Что ты здесь делаешь?» его тон был резким.

«Проверяю как ты,» голос Гарри все еще был маленьким, но он не сводил с него глаз.

«Мне блядь не нужны твои проверки! Я в порядке! У меня все охуенно!»

Гарри ничего не ответил.

«Прекрати на меня смотреть! Твою мать, я же не животное!»

«Луи, я…»

«Ты ничего не знаешь, Гарри, ничего.» Он подошел к нему и схватил его за плечи.

«Так что кончай притворяться, что тебе есть до меня дело, и отъебись,» он хотел толкнуть его на кровать, но их взгляды встретились и он не смог пошевелиться; Луи с мертвой хваткой на плечах Гарри и Гарри с понимающим взглядом. Дыхание Луи успокоилось, и он ослабил хватку. Это не в первый раз Луи смотрел в глаза Гарри, но это в первый взгляд они произвели на него такой эффект. Они были такими успокаивающими, что Луи подумал, что такой же эффект был от четырех снотворных таблеток.

Гарри поднял руку и провел по челке парня. Луи внезапно почувствовал слабость в коленях, он выпустил плечи парня и сел рядом. Дыхание пришло в норму. Гарри опять поднес руку к его голове, поглаживая волосы сбоку и медленно перемещая руку ниже, очертывая ухо. Мурашки пробежали по телу Луи, и он закрыл глаза. Парень обреченно покачал головой; он никогда не сможет определиться. Пока Гарри не было рядом, Луи знал, что без него ему будет лучше, но как только он уделял ему внимание, Луи опять менял мнение. Это было так изнурительно, и Луи просто устал бороться с этим. Может быть, Зейн все-таки был прав…Или нет. Он просто больше ничего не знал. Он потерял контроль и это устрашало. Раньше, он все контролировал…вроде того.

«Я так устал,» вздохнул он.

«Я знаю.»

«И я…»

«Не нужно говорить, Луи. Я знаю,» убеждал его Гарри.

«У меня в голове все перемешалось,» настаивал он. «Я имею ввиду, я тебя ненавижу, на самом деле. Но…Я думаю, я ненавижу себя больше, потому что я тебе открылся, хотя не должен был.»

Луи знал, что жестоко так говорить, но с одной стороны, он просто надеялся, что Гарри расстроится и уйдет…Хотя на самом деле, он не хотел, чтобы парень уходил. Что за бред происходил в его голове.

«Ты мне нравишься,» Луи открыл глаза и нахмурился.

«Нет, не нравлюсь,» он оттолкнул руку Гарри, которой парень дотрагивался до его лица.

«Да, нравишься.»

«Я не могу тебе нравиться! Ты меня не знаешь!»

«Луи, мы встретились шесть месяцев назад, я думаю, я немного тебя знаю.»

«Нет, блядь, не знаешь, хорошо?» он отодвинулся от Гарри. Руками он сжимал свои бедра. Он чувствовал на себе обжигающий взгляд парня.

«Твой любимый цвет синий, ты счастливее, когда идет дождь, твой любимый день недели вторник, ты очень хочешь завести кота, тебе больше нравиться крепкие напитки, чем пиво, тебе нравиться дразнить сестер, ты ненавидишь своего отца, ты играешь в футбол, только потому, что любишь внимание, которое получаешь из-за этого, тебе нравиться играть на сцене не из-за внимания, которое ты получаешь, а потому что тебе нравится притворяться кем-то другим, ты пьешь чай без сахара (чего я вообще не могу понять), тебя зовут Луи, потому что твоя бабушка заставила твою маму назвать тебя в честь Луи Кинга, того дерьмового американского актера (лично я его не знаю, но ты мне такое рассказывал), ты окружаешь себя людьми, потому что не можешь принять тот факт, что отталкиваешь всех, для кого что-то значишь, ты говоришь, что знаешь, что все тебя любят, но ты знаешь, что им всем интересен только тот персонаж, которого ты создал. Я уверен, что для них ты не ты даже на 10%. Хотя я не понимаю, почему ты так в себе не уверен. Потому что никто никогда не мог меня заставить так искренне смеяться, как ты смог. Я знаю, тебе нелегко, у тебя есть проблемы, но это не то, что делает тебя таким, какой ты есть. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься меня прогнать, потому что боишься привязаться ко мне. Я знаю, что ты думаешь, что если будешь меня обзывать, то я уйду. Но я уже говорил, я больше не уйду. Я всегда вернусь, всегда. Я не знаю почему, но так все и будет. И я знаю, теперь ты думаешь, что я сумасшедший. Но мне похуй, окей? Я знаю, что все делаю правильно, потому что даже если ты говоришь, что ненавидишь меня, ты все равно открываешься мне, а до тебя мне никто так не доверял. Так что я останусь, и буду тебя слушать, и постараюсь не задавать слишком много вопросов. Ты можешь думать, что слабый, потому что ты осознал, что тебе нравятся парни или потому что со мной ты не такой как с остальными, но я думаю, что ты самый сильный человек, который может открыться кому то, даже если думаешь что этот кто-то тебя не знает. Если я уйду, я заберу это доверие с собой и я боюсь, что ты больше никому не сможешь доверять. Так что я сохраню твое доверие и подожду пока ты поймешь, что я тебя знаю, и что я никуда не денусь, пока ты не поймешь какой ты сильный.»

Все это было правдой. Гарри описал его в точности таким, какой он есть, таким неуравновешенным человеком, который может рассмешить весь класс, а на следующий день порезать себя. Он ненавидел себя, за то, что был такой открытой книгой. Он никогда не позволял никому так вмешиваться в свою жизнь, как вмешался Гарри. Ему не нужно было кому-то нравиться, и тот факт, что он предположительно нравился Гарри пугал его. Но он устал сдерживаться. Так что может быть, хотя бы до конца сегодняшнего дня, он позволит себе не быть безразличным.


	15. Chapter 15

Они провалялись в постели весь остаток дня. Луи даже мог согласиться, что ему такое нравилось. Гарри неумело шутил, а Луи смеялся. Они слушали новые песни и для каждой придумывали всевозможные видео. Они даже наделали селфи на телефон Гарри. «Для научных исследований» уверил его Гарри. Гарри убедил его позвонить Зейну и проверить, все ли у парня в порядке. Луи намеренно обходил стороной тему ссоры; во-первых, потому что он действительно повел себя как последний придурок, и, во-вторых, потому что он не должен быть тем, кто рассказывает о сексуальных похождениях Зейна, даже если они были с лучшими друзьями Гарри. Зейн не взял трубку. Так что он оставил ему длинное голосовое сообщение, извиняясь за все, что наговорил и, признавая, что не ему судить чужие поступки. Луи никогда не извинялся, он попросту никогда не чувствовал себя неправильно или плохо из-за своих слов. Но сейчас это был Зейн, его единственный и настоящий верный друг. И извинившись, Луи понял, что не так уж это уже и плохо; на самом деле, он даже почувствовал себя лучше.

«Хочешь, я позвоню и закажу?» спросил он Гарри, который что-то смотрел в телефоне.

«Или можем выйти и поесть?»

Луи заколебался. Их никогда не видели вместе на публике, кроме как на вечеринках или в барах, но это не тоже самое; они никогда не были на публике вместе трезвые. «Я плачу,» настаивал он.

«Я могу сам заплатить за свою еду, знаешь, я не настолько бедный.»

«Я думал, это будет вечер свидания,» надулся Гарри. «Как бы романтично это было? Свидание в Новый год.»

«Заткнись,» рассмеялся Луи.

«Окей, пошли!» улыбнулся Гарри, натягивая пальто.

«Куда?»

«Это сюрприз.»

***

Они оказались в маленьком японском ресторане; в таком ресторане, который вмещает не больше двадцати человек, и атмосфера в нем уютная и теплая. В комнате кроме них находилось всего шесть человек, они уже ели; группа из четырех, которые что-то увлеченно обсуждали и парочка, держащаяся за руки. Они сели и заказали всего понемножку. «Важно попробовать все. Если не попробуешь, то не узнаешь что тебе нравится.» Гарри сказал это ему как один из этих всезнаек о еде, которых он ненавидел. Но когда Гарри говорил это, это казалось самым правильным советом в мире. Так что они много ели и слишком громко смеялись для той обстановки, что царила в ресторане, и люди за соседними столиками бросали на них взгляды. Более чем часто Луи чувствовал руку Гарри на своем колене, под столиком и на его лице появлялась улыбка. Все закончилось тем, что они выпили слишком много белого вина, потому что очевидно «ты не можешь есть японскую еду без белого вина». Луи уже был навеселе, и знакомое чувство смыло остатки его похмелья. Заплатив, они вышли на улицу и направились в сторону общежитий.

«Мы должны выпить где-нибудь кофе, Луи. Мне действительно хочется кофе, но хороший, хороший кофе, горячий и хороший,» трещал Гарри.

Луи повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на такого Гарри; глаза блестят от выпитого алкоголя, и кончик носа был розовый от холода. 

«Я выпью чаю, если ты не против.» 

«Конечно! Просто чай для не такого уж и простого Луи,» Гарри громко рассмеялся прикрывая рот ладонью. На него алкоголь явно повлиял сильнее, чем на Луи.

«Я почти уверен, что мы пили дешевое вино с одной и той же бутылки,»передразнил его Луи. Он засунул руки в карманы куртки.

«Я устал и я счастлив.»

«А, ну это все объясняет,» не без сарказма ответил Луи.

Гарри нахмурился.

«Знаешь что, я закажу тебе чай и добавлю туда кучу сахара, если ты сейчас же не перестанешь,» предупредил он, когда они заходили в маленькую кофейню.

«Не смей…»

«Иди, садись, а я подумаю об этом,» Гарри улыбнулся ему, указывая на два укромных места за столиком в углу. Луи подчинился, потирая руки и направляясь к столику. Через минуту Гарри присоединился к нему, держа в руках их напитки. Его чай был вкусным (и совсем не сладким), точно таким, как он любит. Через какое-то время, рука Гарри нашла его. Он провел пальцами по пальцам Луи; прощупал почву. На самом деле, его это не заботило. Он даже не отдернул руку при первом контакте и продолжил рассказывать Гарри, какой у них был дурацкий учитель в театральном, когда он был в старшей школе.

«…переделывали Классный мюзикл. Это даже не спектакль!»

«Кого ты играл?»

«Конечно же, Троя!»

«Ну, естественно!» Гарри громко рассмеялся; сжимая руку Луи, разделяя его энтузиазм. Луи заметил, как Гарри начал медленно к нему наклоняться…

«Луи?» он быстро убрал руку со стола, в процессии опрокидывая полупустую кружку чая на свои джинсы.

«Твою мать,» он встал оглядывая беспорядок, который натворил.

«Я пойду возьму салфеток,» сказал Гарри.

Это не происходило, это не происходило, это блядь просто не могло происходить.

«Ты меня до смерти напугал, Стен,» он пытался свести все в шутку.

Он принялся вытирать джинсы салфетками, которые принес ему Гарри.

«Что ты здесь делаешь?»

«Просто пью чай с другом,» он указал на Гарри, у которого явно исчезла улыбка. «Стен, Гарри. Гарри, Стен.» Они неловко пожали друг другу руки. «Что ты здесь делаешь?» спросил Луи.

Стен немного покраснел, потирая ладонью затылок. 

«Я на свидании.»

«С кем?!» поинтересовался Луи. Вместе со Стеном они перевели взгляд на только что открывшуюся дверь дамской комнаты, откуда вышла высокая брюнетка. Она поймала на себе их взгляд, ухмыльнувшись.

«Луи, давно не виделись.»

«Эл.»

«Прости, друг, не…» начал Стен.

«Не переживай Стен, ты можешь забирать все мои остатки.»

«Луи, я думаю, нам пора,» сказал Гарри, беря свое пальто.

«Грустно, у нас могло бы быть двойное свидание.» Сказала Элеонор, обвивая своей рукой руку Стена. «Пойдем, найдем себе столик, дорогой, Луи и его парень явно спешат, как-нибудь в следующий раз, да?» Она бросила на покрасневшего Луи испепеляющий довольный взгляд. 

«О чем ты говоришь?» спросил Стен.

«Луи.» Умолял Гарри. «Пошли.»

«Этот парень,» она указала на Гарри, «сосал тот член,» она показала на промежность Луи, «больше раз, чем какая-либо девушка, с которой он встречался.»

Гарри уже тянул его за рукав, чтобы увести их отсюда, но Луи не мог пошевелиться, его мозг изучал каждую деталь в выражении лица Стена. И потом он увидел это; отвращение. Элеонор утащила его, прежде, чем Луи мог что-либо сделать. Луи показал ей средний палец и, избегая взглядом Гарри, выбежал из кафе. Как только он почувствовал холод ветра на своей коже он побежал. Он не останавливался, пока не достиг парка, в котором раньше бегал по утрам. Он почувствовал вибрацию телефона в заднем кармане джинсов и остановился, чтобы ответить на звонок.

«Да,» ответил он, как только нашел ближайшую лавочку.

«Я надеюсь…ты…понимаешь…что я…заслужил…что-то…за то, что бежал за тобой десять минут…да?» задыхаясь произнес Гарри на другом конце трубки.

«Твою мать…я…блядь, Гарри, просто та сука…и я испугался…»

«Я знаю. О, я вижу тебя,» он положил трубку и Луи заметил приближающуюся фигуру.

«Я не понимаю,» простонал Гарри. «Твой чай ведь был без сахара.»

Луи повернулся к Гарри, вскидывая брови. Его лицо покраснело от холода. Немного вспотевший, он держался рукой за бок, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он пристально смотрел на него, и Луи не мог не рассмеяться. Гарри смеялся над ситуацией, потому что больше ничего не оставалось. Тот факт, что Гарри был рядом с ним, искренне счастлив, прямо сейчас, после того, как он сбежал, после того, как он вел себя как придурок, после вчерашнего, он все еще был здесь. И, возможно, пришло время Луи принять тот факт, что ничего не изменится. О, и принять тот факт, что он и не хочет, чтобы что-то менялось.

«Какой поступок был самым сумасшедшим в твоей жизни?» спросил его Гарри, когда его дыхание пришло в норму.

«Ну, ничего, я вообще-то скучноватый парень, если ты не заметил. Сама заурядность.»

«Не опускай себя, дорогой. Потому что сегодня вечером мы это изменим,» он поднялся, взяв руку Луи в свою. «Этой ночью, мы сделаем что-то новое!»

Луи удивленно поднял брови, но все равно последовал за парнем.

«Что у тебя на уме, Стайлс?»

«Томлинсон, это твое вступление в твои Новогодние резолюции, издательство Стайлса.»

Луи фыркнул, чем заслужил строгий взгляд от парня.

«Ты надо мной смеешься, Томлинсон? Этот год ты запомнишь, как лучший год в своей жизни. Ты не должен над этим смеяться, клянусь, ты будешь умолять о большем,» ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Луи немного покраснел от этого косвенного намека. Как он оказался рядом с таким парнем как Гарри? Он был таким дурачком, с абсолютно сумасшедшими идеями и огромными молящими глазами, которым было просто невозможно отказать. Но он не мог отрицать волнение, которое зарождалось внутри.

«Если ты согласишься, то пути назад уже не будет. Хорошо? Это не такие резолюции, которые ты забудешь через месяц. Ты должен принять каждый вызов, который я тебе предложу. И заранее ты о них не узнаешь.»

Незнание… Это был самый большой страх Луи. Ну, сразу после страха потерять людей, о которых он заботился. Луи не знал, было ли это последствием выпитого ими вина, но то, что предложил сейчас Гарри, казалось таким интересным, ему искренне было любопытно. Он хотел попробовать это сделать, и потом забросить. Не то чтобы это все было абсолютно серьезно. У Гарри всегда было немного сумасшедшее отношение к жизни, как будто ничего не имело значения. Луи знал, что все не совсем так, и что-то его таки ранило. Но он все же достаточно доверял Луи, чтобы позволять себе быть самим собой рядом с ним. Он не боялся, что Луи будет его осуждать, хотя именно за это его и знали. Гарри смотрел сквозь это, сквозь придуманный образ, который Луи позволял видеть другим. Потому что, возможно, хотя бы чуть-чуть, Гарри его знал. И поэтому он согласился.

«Ты действительно сумасшедший, ты знаешь это?» рассмеялся Луи, сжимая руку Гарри, которую он не выпускал со своей, пока они шли.

«Мне так интереснее жить, наверное. Так ты согласен или нет?»

«Согласен.»

*

У Гарри не было не малейшего представления, что он делал. Это была просто очередная из его безумных идей, возникших у него в голове, и пока он мог ее продумать, он уже все проговорил вслух. Это как тот раз в старшей школе, когда он решил, что весело написать несколько анонимных любовных писем тому одинокому учителю или тот раз, когда Гарри позволил той девушке выпрямить его волосы, потому что она была грустной, а Гарри хотел заставить ее улыбнуться. Еще были времена, когда он воровал всякую ерунду в аптеках. Просто потому что ему нравилось чувство, что он может за это получить. О, и еще у него был эксгибиционистский период, когда любое публичное место казалось идеальным местом для секса. Но это было давно. Если прошлый год можно считать за «давно». Просто Гарри всегда хотелось делать безумные дурацкие вещи, чтобы другим было лучше. То, что случилось с Луи вчера, показало Гарри, что до этого он совсем не старался. Просто у них были такие «отношения», где они просто проводили время вместе и целовались. Гарри вообще не старался. Он просто сосредоточился на том, чтобы завоевать Луи. Именно так они оказались на студенческой вечеринке в полночь.

«Что мы здесь делаем?» было заметно, что Луи чувствовал себя неудобно.

«Ну, это время быть молодым, Луи!»

«Ты знаешь, я раньше бывал на вечеринках!»

«О, я знаю. Но я уверен, что ты никогда не был собой на вечеринке.»

Луи нахмурился, отходя от Гарри. 

«Что ты имеешь ввиду?» спросил жестко Луи.

Гарри знал, что он не был слишком мягким, но он так же знал, что Луи отреагирует на конфронтацию. В конце концов, это должно было быть вызовом.

«Ты всегда играешь на публику. Но слушай,» он сильно сжал его руки, заставляя посмотреть на себя. «Тут тебя никто не знает. Абсолютно никто не знает о твоей «репутации», так что ты просто можешь быть Луи, а не «Луи Томлинсон».»

У Гарри участилось дыхание, когда он увидел удивленный взгляд Луи. Что если это было плохой идеей? Что если он не был готов? Что если?

Цепочка его мыслей оборвалась в момент, когда он почувствовал губы Луи на своих; сладкое послевкусие чая и мяты. Поцелуй был нуждающимся, и язык Луи совсем не стеснительным. Было такое чувство, что он вечность ждал, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Когда он отстранился, Гарри заметил ожидаемое. Всем было плевать. Никто на них не смотрел; все были заняты своим. Он следил за взглядом Луи, который оглядывался вокруг, скорее всего, приходя к тому же умозаключению. Он предложил руку:

«Привет, меня зовут Луи. Нужно было представиться перед поцелуем, но…» он пожал плечами. «Ты мне показался милым.»

Гарри так широко улыбался, что ему приходилось себя немного контролировать. Они вдвоем оказались на кухне, Гарри наливал им выпивку. Две девчонки целовали шею одного парня возле кухонной стойки. Парень в этот момент зажигал косяк. Он посмотрел на них и предложил покурить. Пятнадцать минут спустя у Гарри уже немного кружилась голова от всего этого дыма, и он совсем не сопротивлялся, когда Луи потащил его не импровизированный танцпол. Луи обвил руками шею Гарри и снова его поцеловал. Этот поцелуй был более медленный, чем предыдущий, и если это возможно, даже лучше.

«Я справился с первым заданием, правда?» улыбнулся Луи, разворачиваясь, положив руки Гарри на свои бедра, пока он двигался с ним в такт музыке. Гарри прикрыл глаза вдыхая запах Луи.

«Ты очень плохой мальчик, Луи, ты знаешь это?» прошептал он в его ухо, хихикая. 

Луи еще ближе к нему прижался, от чего Гарри простонал. Музыка, чувства, свобода, может быть это будет намного легче помочь Луи. Он начал целовать его шею, Луи откинул голову ему на плечо. Через какое-то время он повернулся, его взгляд был немного стеклянным от выкуренной травы.

«Я счастлив!» выпалил Луи, смеясь.

«Тогда на сегодня миссия выполнена. Готовься к следующей.»


End file.
